The 'Joy' of Friendship
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: First the tent appeared, then the idiots, then the start of what Kaiba called the worst week of his life. Finally an update
1. The beginning of the End

Corad: This is a new story I've only just started writing. It does contain some humour, even though it's meant to be kinda serious. I hope you guys will find it alright, seeing my writing skills aren't as good as Bijoux's.

Anyhow, enjoy the first chapter of this weird, weird story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this fic.

* * *

**The 'Joy' of friendship**

**Chapter 1 – The beginning of the end**

"Sunday afternoon. Wonder if he's still here?" I mutter silently, approaching one of my back windows. Sure enough, I see a single green tent, put up neatly, just beside my helicopter pad.

I don't know why Yugi has to camp out in my back yard. He must be stupid or something. "Hey Seto. Is Yugi still out there?" I turn my head around, and see Mokuba walk into the lounge. He looks exhausted for some strange reason, with his hair all bushy and….wait….his hair is always like that.

"Yes he is." I snarl, leaning closer to the window. "Well, I think he might want to talk to you or something. I mean, he's been out there for days now." I roll my eyes as I see Yugi's starfish head poke out of his tent. I wonder what he's doing when I spot Tristan and Joey stumble across my yard.

I can't hear what they're saying. Probably confabbing about shifts now. Yeah, they're probably devising camping schedules, so no matter what; one of them is always here. Typical.

"So, why don't you go out there again?" Mokuba asks, and I turn away from Yugi and the geeks to see Mokuba sitting in his chair. "He's protesting. He wants me to come out. Don't you see Mokuba. He thinks that if he protests, I'll change my mind." I snarl, raising a fist and shaking it in anger.

"What are you on about?" Poor innocent little Mokuba. He didn't have to witness my conversation with Midget man two weeks ago. It was a bad day for me, well….yeah me, and I was happily driving my blimp.

"Kaiba, why do you reject friends?" From that question, I knew this wasn't going anywhere pretty. "It's worthless. Now get out my room." Yugi stands back, but proceeds with his pointless questioning. "No seriously Kaiba. It's as if you don't like it."

"Oh, you're a real genius Yugi. Maybe I should put you on the case of…..GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Still, Yugi doesn't leave. How hard is it to get through to him. "Well, maybe you should spend some joyful filled days with us."

Next thing Yugi knew, he was lying face down in the hall, the door shut tight behind him.

So, from that fateful day two weeks ago, I've been harassed by a certain member of the Motou family. "But, if you just go out and tell him to bum off, maybe he'll leave." Ok, why can't Mokuba be as smart as me?

"Look, if I go out there, I will be forced to spend time with him and his sponge headed friends. Understand?" I snap, trying to explain the most basic thing to him. He shrugs and heads out to the door. "Well, it's your problem. Now that the whole squad is out there, you'll never get a break." He leaves; snacking on a candy bar which resembles my newly bought one from the shop two weeks ago.

I um….haven't left the house for two weeks. If I did, I'd be an instant target for pineapple head. Instead, I've been recruiting tactics to escape my mansion. "KAIBA!" I look back at the window, and see Joey's face and hands on the glass. He's doing that whole gross face thing, and putting smudges all over my clean window.

"WHEELER!" I shout, but he continues doing it. This is probably as trap. It has to be. Wheeler isn't that stupid to dirty my things. Instant death would be at his doorstep if he did. Yes, they're doing this so I run outside, to beat him to a pulp, and then Yugi would appear beside me, and drone on about friendship again.

"Get off my WINDOW!" I roar, but he makes the window worse. Great, Joey smudge, on my stuff. I shake in rage, before spotting Mokuba out in the yard. He starts talking to Joey, who is then joined my Tristan and Yugi. They're all nodding as Mokuba points to me, caged in my lounge like the caged animal I am.

It's not so bad. Maybe Mokuba is just trying to create a diversion, so I can board my copter……and fly off into the distant. It's a great plan! I take one last glance at Mokuba, who is 'occupying' geek team, and sneak out the lounge and to my room. I find my wallet and keys, and run to the front door.

No sign of geek squad. I leap out my front door and roll over to my bush. Yep, sign is clear. I stand up straight and brush dirt and twigs off me, and casually walk around the side. "Yeah, maybe we could go to the beach next weekend." I stop and lean around the corner of the mansion. Mokuba is suggesting friendship places. "Traitor." I hiss, my eyes turning to slits.

Right, my mind is now focused back on my escape. I take three sixty degrees view around, then crawl around my hedges. I manage to finally make it to my copter, without anyone noticing. I hoist myself into the copter silently, and catch the sun in my watch. Directing it back at Mokuba's eye, he looks at me and nods his head.

"Sorry guys. The neighbor's dog is digging up Seto's flowers again." He makes up a lame excuse, but the idiots never even thought twice about it. This gives Mokuba time to board the helicopter, and for me to start the engine.

It feels so good to out of there. Two whole weeks. I made up some lame excuse that I had the dreaded lurgy because of the time I've missed at work. No one mentioned anything against me. I sigh and let the blades turn around until they're at the full speed. Laughing menacingly, I push the stick forward, and the copter rises. Yugi and friends are watching as I finally escape their evil clutches.

Or maybe it was the fact that Yugi's tent was no more. The force of the wind from the blades sent Yugi's tent flying. It got shredded repeatedly before falling pathetically on the ground in front of them.

"Seto, that was mean." I hear Mokuba mumble, but I snort at the thought of me being mean. Yeah, as if I could be mean….."Ah hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Ok, so that was pretty pathetic. I am mean. Totally mean. Nothing but mean.

"What are you laughing at?" I turn my head slightly to see a disgusted Mokuba staring up at me. "Oh, I was laughing at my pure intelligent plan, the fact that Yugi's tent is no more, and that I've finally escaped my prison." I laugh, as a bird flies into the top propeller. Blood and guts fly everywhere and Mokuba hunches over as if to be sick.

"Yes, my ingenious plan." I murmur, still replaying the Yugi tent thing in my mind. What sort of an idiot puts a tent right next to a helicopter pad anyway? "Well, if you're such a genius, why didn't you dodge that bird?"

"Look Mokuba. Do I look like god to you? Huh? Maybe it was the bird's fault. It has eyes, it should've moved out the way. It's like the pecking order, I am bigger, smarter and better looking than some bird and I'm flying in this copter. I rule the sky, and everything around it."

I must have lost Mokuba somewhere along the way, because he had a puzzled look on his face. Ok, so he's not smarter than me. Who's denying it anyway. I sigh and see Yugi's tent shredding to bits one last time, when Mokuba catches my attention. "Um, Seto. We're carrying extra weight."

"What?!" I hiss, and he points to a small dial. "When it's just us two, it's not this heavy." Ok, who's the wise guy? "Well, maybe you've gotten fatter, my brother." I snarl, watching as a parakeet hits the windshield. Why must birds be so dumb?

"Seto, it's another sixty kilos! If I had put on sixty kilos in two weeks, then I'd be fatter than you!"

"Are you calling me fat!" I snap, leering at him from the joystick. "Um, no. I mean, I don't even weigh sixty kilos. How?" He starts, but I stop dead, staring blankly out the window. Apart from the jet hurtling towards us, I'm concerned with what's inside the copter.

"Quiet." I whisper, listening as hard as I can. Yes, just as I suspected. Yugi's in here. I can smell him. "What is it?" Mokuba asks timidly. "He's here." I say, looking at the seats in the back and seeing a pair of legs. "He's right here."

"Huh?" Mokuba asks again, and I finger the blue legs. "Oh. Um Seto, I think you should actually see who it is first before you jump to any conclusions." Maybe Mokuba does have a point. I jump to so many conclusions. There was even this one time, when I believed Duke and Tristan were gay.

Hey, wait a minute, that was true! Oh, well, yeah….."What do you mean?" I snicker, and he rolls his eyes. He learns over to the back seat, and drags a sleeping Yami into view. "What?! What are you doing here?!" I snap, and Yami instantly wakes up. "Oh, I um got in here, when you let your guard down for that split second. And I do it again. Good day."

I watch as he tries to open a window. The idiot is planning on jumping out. The ground is over a hundred meters below us, and he's gonna jump out. "Mokuba, restrain him." I say, rolling my eyes and focusing back on the controls. A lot of screaming and groaning goes on, but eventually Mokuba has him tied to the seat. Where he got the rope, is a mystery.

"So, why are you in here?" Mokuba asks cheerfully, and Yami clears his throat importantly. "Yugi said it was a one man tent, so I camped out in the back of the copter. It was fun until I found a Rexona deodorant can and sprayed it everywhere. I kinda suffocated and died."

"How can you've died if you're alive now?" I mutter, turning the copter around to head back home. Either Yugi is still there, or he's left to mourn the loss of his only Yami, Yami. Or, he could still be there, mourning Yami and the tent! OH NO!

"Well, God had pity on me. Sent me back down here. Said something about Heaven…..and hell for that matter….aren't ready for a five thousand year old idiot to join their clan. Fair enough I suppose." Ok, I seriously just want to get home now. I don't care if Yugi attacks me. I have multiple supplies of sticks, brooms, mops, chimney sweeps….you name it, and I've got it.

"Well, maybe Seto should keep his deodorant out the copter." Mokuba mumbles to Yami, but I hear it anyway. "Mokuba, that was not mine! It was….it was……it…." I'm absolutely clueless as to who owned it, and even if I did know, they wouldn't believe me.

"Whatever bro." Yep, I'm angry again. I'm always angry for that matter. You know, you could say I survive on anger. "Hey, can we stop off at Macca's? I'm hungry." Yami had better shut up now, or I will personally throw him out, even if Yugi kills me for it.

Spending the next ten minutes heading home, and having a few ducks who are on their way south splat all over the white paint of my copter, I realize that Yami and Mokuba were made for each pother. I start pouting at the thought. Stupid Yami….stupid Mokuba…."Look Seto, I know you like Ishizu." Mokuba pipes up all of a sudden.

I turn and glare at him. So, little Miss Pharaoh and chimney sweep Fred thinks it's alright to talk about my love life behind my back. "I hate her. She stole Obelisk from me!" I snarl, but Yami puts his hand up importantly. "Actually, that was me when I was still using Yugi. I have it right here you know." I roll my eyes. Ok, well that's one for them. They may have won this round.

"Hey, I thought he liked Joey." Yami says to Mokuba. My eye starts twitching unpleasantly, as I swerve the copter around a bit. "Yeah, you were just saying the other day how much you liked him, hey Seto."

"Mokuba, not now. I said I hated him a lot, and I wish he was there so I could pound him into a pulp, and pound that pulp into more pulp." I hiss, pushing the stick down to land my beauty. "Yeah, but you have pictures everywhere. You even took a picture of him in the spa!"

"Mokuba!" I shout, pushing the joystick in all directions, swerving it everywhere, causing them both as much discomfort, so they'd shut up. It was more like being on a simulator ride, except when the helicopter crashed into the pad on an angle and caught alight. I ran out laughing cruelly, a small flame on my white coat. Mokuba's hair was on fire, and Yami managed to wander slowly out the fire, unharmed.

"Make it stop!" Mokuba shouts, and a bucket of water it thrown at him. His hair is put out, but is now dripping wet. Ok, so no one wants to help me. I laugh even more loudly. Yes, I have lost it. All the patience I kept on the surface, and all the anger and rage I've held inside, has now erupted.

"Ah hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" I scream, and a bucket of water is thrown on my now, quite large fire, on my shoulder. "Heheheheheh yyyyyoooouuuuu!!!!!" I hiss, pointing at Yugi with the bucket in his hands. He looks confused, and is taking a few steps back. "I should have done this a long time ago." I snarl, ripping the bucket off him and forcing it over his starfish shaped head. He starts screaming and crying, making Yami come over.

He points his Puzzle in my face, and mutters something. All of a sudden, I feel happy and patient again. I take the time to look around, and see Mokuba, wiping water off his face, my copter, in flames, burning away happily, Croquet, doing a form of Brittney Spears dance in front of Joey and Tristan, and Yugi crying as Yami tries to force the bucket off his head.

All is well. Yes, all is….wait a minute….."NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" I scream, spotting a freshly made Tipi. "AARRGGGHHGHHGHGHGRRAAAGHGH!" I cry, dropping on my knees right in front of the towering Indian home. "YYYUUUUGGGGIIII!!!!"

* * *

Corad: So, was it OK? I kinda had doubts of sumbitting more stuff, because of lack of enthusiasm for my Jerry Springer one.

If you want more Chapters, I'm looking for more than one review. And if you really wanted to, you could read my other story, which is called Mishap on Jerry Springer. It's funny and entertaining, because it involves a mad Seto and a guilty Joey. The stupidity just carries itself on that story.

See ya for now, anyway. Please, please, please review. It means alot if you do! I need to know if this is worth continuing on with. It's going to get a lot better and funnier later on, probably in chapter two or three.


	2. The Proposition from Hell

**Corad:** I don't own Yugioh, I only create stupid stories with the characters. Anyhow, this is the second chapter of The 'Joy' Friendship. Hopefully this will supply some entertainment. Thanx guys for the reviews! It makes me wanna write more, strange that may be. Sorry if I offended anyone from how I've put Yugi or anyone else in this.I like all the Yugioh characters, but I'm writing from Seto's point of view so I guessed that's how he sees them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Proposition from Hell**

The Tipi, it's staring right at me. It's menacing little eyes burning into my skull and into my brain. Why does it have to be here? WHY?!

Yes, I'm losing it once again. It seems that Yugi has reloaded up his tent but it's evolved into a fully formed Tipi. "Kaiba, maybe if you came out when we first rang the doorbell two weeks ago, we wouldn't be 'ere." I spin my angry head in Wheeler's direction. Oh, I get it. He thinks I'm chicken.

I stand up, and storm over to him. Yes, cower my little puppy, cower like the dog you are. "Hey, they're gonna make out!" Tristan screams, just as I grab Joey's shirt collar. What?! How dare he suggest such a thing!

"Quick Yugi! Quick!" Fully disgusted, I release my grip of Wheelers shirt, and take a step back, trying to hold the spasm of rage inside my gut. Doing a pretty bad job though, I snap at Joey who thinks it's wise to torment me right at this moment.

"Heh, Kaiba! You're such an idiot!" Alright, I think a certain scream time is in order. "If you losers don't get the hell out of my yard, I will send my GUARDS AFTER YOU!" I shout, glaring at Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey and even Mokuba. So, the yard falls silent, until Midget Motou steps forward.

Oh, here it comes. Little Yugi and his little Yugi speech of friendship joy! How nice! "NOT!" He stops in his tracks, a hand raised just inches from my arm. "Um, Kaiba. We were trying to get you…..to….." He trails off, his hand back at his side. If only Yugi was like his Yami – stupid and friendship care free.

"What exactly are you doing?" I snap, glancing from Yugi's face to his hand. "Well, me and the guys…" He starts, but I interrupt him. "The guys and I…." I correct him, snarling the whole time. "Well, yeah….we wanted to invite you to our friendship week. Seven days of friendship fun. And we…."

"You wanted me to come to your little friend week in the hope of I become a dear old friend. Yes? It's not going to happen Yugi." I hiss, crossing my arms. He backs off a bit, but Joey steps forward. "Look Kaiba, he had the guts to ask you, so show some respect and come!" He yells in my face, his hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you show _me_ some respect and get your paws off me!" I hiss threateningly. He glares at me, and I hear Tristan start wailing about something. "Hey, they're gonna make out! Again!" How idiotic are these idiots. I hate Wheeler. Why would I want to start making out with him?

"Can it, Taylor. Now, I've made my answer clear. Get off my property." I snap, losing my patience once a gain. No one makes a move and Mokuba runs up to my waist and clings onto it. "Please Seto. Give them a chance. If they were willing to camp out in our back yard for that long, then this must mean a lot to them. It would mean a lot to me too. I mean, I like Yugi and his friends." He is still attached when I consider this offer. Maybe if I went along, they'd get the hell outta my place. I could then earn the peace and quiet I've been longing.

"Fine. You morons will take me to this….'friendship week' thing, and I will act like I enjoy it. Now pss off." Yugi turns to his friends and claps his hands, and Mokuba gives me an extra tight hug. "What ever." I mutter, forcing him off me. He has a big grin on his face, as he skips over to Yugi to get details I suspect.

So, now that I have plans for this week, I figure I'd have to cancel yet another seven days off work. "Hey Kaiba. We'll be around at nine tomorrow morning. Bring sunscreen, change of clothes, hat…..sunnies……yeah…." Yugi says, counting his fingers as he names the items.

"Where exactly are you planning on taking me?" I snap, glaring around at the group. Yugi shakes his head and waves a finger. "Not telling you until we get there." He states, and I roll my eyes. Fine, maybe I don't want to go anymore. If he won't tell me what my fate is, then fine.

"Tell me Yugi." I hiss quietly, forcing as much venom as I can into it. He shut his mouth tightly and shakes his head. Ok, he is a complete idiot. I feel that my stay is no longer necessary, so a turn around and head back to my mansion.

"See ya tomorrow, Kaiba!" Yeah, whatever. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I could have finally earned money to pay off that stupid fine I got for speeding. What else was I supposed to do? Let Yugi catch me?

I thrust open the door and head to my room. It's nice and quiet in there, no Yugi to harass me, no brothers to make me do stupid stuff, no dogs who stick up for their masters, and definitely no Tristan who thinks just because two guys are standing inches apart, they're automatically making out.

Opening my bedroom door and collapsing on my bed, I can still here Yugi and his geek squad cheering outside. What is their deal? I said I'd join in, but they still persist to aggravate me.

"See ya tomorrow Yugi!" I hear Mokuba's girly scream yell at Yugi. So, they're finally leaving. Excellent. But wait, I hear the back door slam, and the geek team still outside. Ok, they should have left. I wander over to the window, and peer down at them. Yugi is dragging his Yami into the Tipi, and the other two are waving goodbye.

Yugi can't be staying here all night….again….this isn't possible. I thought he'd leave. Doesn't he have a grandpa to prevent from carking it? It's alright if the two biggest Morons of the century leave, but Yugi….if he dares harass me further, I think sprinkler time on full bore is in order.

Yes, I am evil. Probably the most evilest they come…After Marik and Bakura that is. Hey, I wonder what those two are up to now? Causing pain and discomfort no doubt. If those two come on this stupid friend thing, then I won't be staying around for too long.

"Seto, come out! I have to talk to you!" I roll my eyes, my peace shattered once again. "Mokuba, can't you see I'm trying to relax!" I shout, turning to the closed…and locked door. "Yeah, but it's about Yugi's plans!"

"Why would I care?! I didn't even want to go on the stupid idiotic activities! If he has problems, he can sort them out his self!" It's silent outside, until the door handle starts to turn frantically. He can't get in though, thanks to my high security lock.

"Yeah, but Seto! It's not about problems! I have everything we need to know!" Fine, if my brother is so forgiving to Yugi and friends, then maybe I'm not. I wander over to the door, and unlock it. Sure enough, Mokuba is staring up at me, in a way that suggests I come out my room completely…in case I decide to slam the door in his face.

"Yugi said he'll pick us up in his mother's eight seater care tomorrow. Apparently Yami's driving, even though I thought he had his license banned for two months after that incident involving us and that police car. Maybe we shouldn't have been speeding in the first place."

This is going nowhere. He's rambling on about that fateful day when I received my first fine. We can go through all the rights and wrongs, but Yugi was wrong and that'd be that. "Mokuba, are you trying to tell me something?" I sigh, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Well, actually….yes. He says to wear summer clothes, and a hat. Bring a bag pack with lunch and water…and sunscreen. Possibly a change of clothes and towel." He finishes, turning to me with that smile of his. I roll my eyes. What exactly has Yugi got planned for tomorrow?

"Whatever." I mutter, about to close my door in his face. He puts up a hand to stop it, and I growl. "Please Seto; don't get angry at him tomorrow. Yugi must really like you to stay this long in our yard." Mokuba says; his voice full of worry. "I've made it perfectly clear to you and him, that I hate him. If I do anything to upset him tomorrow, then I have no responsibility what so ever."

Mokuba lets go of the door, and I close it, ignoring the yells coming from my little brother. I know it was nasty to act like that to him, but my tolerance span is so low at the moment, I'll crack from another mention of Yugi.

I walk over to my window once again, and look down at that hell filled Tipi. It'd better be gone by tonight, because if it's not. For some strange reason, I'm shaking my tightly closed fist towards is. It just makes me so mad.

Ok, I'm overreacting again. I have a certain habit of doing that. "Seto, come back! I need you!" Mokuba wails, and I shudder, closing my eyes at the thought that's just risen in my brain. Maybe Tristan's stupidity is contagious, and I've caught the dreaded disease.

"What do you want from me?!" I cry, resting my head on the window glass. He starts going on about being nice to his only brother, and to stop being a self centered jerk. If I can't be self centered, then what else can I be?

"Mokuba, I'm tired and annoyed. Leave me be!" I shout, wandering over to my bed and collapsing upon it again. My face sinks into my highly silk pillow (the best around), and I mutter endless insults towards my hate list of people. For some reason, Mokuba had finally had the reward of being number four on it.

"Please, I want to talk to you!" I push the pillow up against my ears to block out Mokuba's irritating voice. No offense to him or anything, but on my annoying voice list, he's number two…Right after Solomon. When will that old geezer learn to stop rambling on about his life story?

I can't help it, but I hate that old man, right down to his codger scented aftershave. It just gets to me every time I see him around with Yugi. "Seto, I love you!" I'm really getting sick of this. Why can't Mokuba go tell this to Yugi, or Yami, or someone who cares?

"Mokuba, if you don't leave me alone!" I snap, unzipping my boot, and removing it from my foot. "But Seto!" I throw the boot as forcefully as I can towards the door. It hits the door and causes Mokuba to stop pounding on it, due to the fact that it's left a large dint in the wood.

Guessing he's finally left, I roll over and stare pointlessly at the dull cream ceiling. I really should paint it a more suitable colour. Black would be nice, but then Mokuba would start complaining that I've turned into a Goth.

I smile cruelly at the thought of Mokuba pursuing me around school, telling me non stop to quit worshipping death and Satin. He worries too much about me if you think about it. I mean that time when I got lost in the shopping centre. All those old farts wandering around turned the perfectly good escalator into a maze.

The voices of Yugi and Yami have started up again, so I get up and peer out the window to see Yami rolling around in my daisy garden. Yugi is standing at the opening of the Tipi, screaming to stop doing it or I'll come out. It gives me a good idea, but I have this slight feeling of a head ache coming on. I pull the curtains closed, to block out the dreaded sight of my trampled flowers, and slide into my bed.

Maybe a bit of sleep will rid me of this head ache. I've kinda left the blame on the idiots outside to be honest. No matter what I do, I always end up with a migraine after spending time around either of them.

* * *

**Corad: **I'd really appreciate any reviews, so if you find the time. Bijoux gets scared when I get hyper from finding out people have read and like this story. And if you want, you could read my profile. It's funny, and there's a picture deal on it. Just look in the 'Likes' for Corad. Thanx peoples! 


	3. Geek Squad Cheer Leaders

**Corad: I'm back at last. I had a request from a close friend to continue this, so I don't care if I get any reviews or not. This story wasn't popular when it came out two months ago, and I don't expect it will be now. But I hope you enjoy this my friend!..and any nice ppl who are reading this!**

**I don't own Yugioh or any of the cast members. **

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Geek squad cheer leaders **

Oh, the dreaded sunshine, shining brightly through the crack in the curtain. I wonder what time it is. It feels like I've slept for hours. Last thing I remember was Yugi screaming at his Yami to let go of the hose.

Hmm, maybe I should check what they're up to. I pull back the sheets, and slide out of bed. I'm officially head ache free, for now that is. The sun outside is glaring at my face, which makes me kinda angry at it. I mean, what right does it have to make my eyes water?

Looking down into my back yard, I realize the Tipi is gone, and so are Yugi and Yami. This is strange. I wouldn't have thought it possible for them to leave this quick. Hey, I wonder what the time is.

I get a shock when the digital clock says seven am. It was four in the afternoon last time I looked at it, before I fell asleep. It now seems I've spent the whole night sleeping. I know I've been having restless sleeps for a while, due to Yugi in my yard and everything.

When it comes to things like that, I become paranoid and start visioning the spiky headed one pick at my front door lock. I shudder at that thought. I know Mokuba thinks I'm overreacting, but to be honest, Yugi is my least favorite person.

The thought of Yugi picking at my lock brings back the horrid truth of today. This day, in less than two hours, Yugi will be here, with his gang of morons, expecting me to join in and 'have fun'. Yeah right. I'd rather die or eat that cheese Roland made the other day than enjoy what they call fun.

"Seto, are you awake?" I turn my head to the closed door, and rub the sleep out my eyes. I didn't think Mokuba was up to getting out of bed this early. Maybe he had the same trail of thought I did. That when it comes to Yugi, he's always early no matter what. Probably in this case, he'd be two hours early.

"What is it Mokuba?" I yell, taking one last glimpse out the window just to be sure the Tipi is actually gone. "Um Seto. We should get ready soon. I mean, we don't want to keep Yugi waiting when he arrives." I scowl at him. Always thinking of other people and their feelings. Why can't he just be like me. Care only for myself.

"I'm up Mokuba!" I yell, and he mumbles something like making breakfast. My guess as to why he chose to make breakfast is beyond me. I thought I hired a maid to do all that. Oh well.

I close the curtains again, and dress into my usual black pants and black long sleeved shirt. If those people think I'll wear summer clothes, they'll have another thing coming. I don't wear shorts, and very rarely wear t shirts.

"Quick Master Kaiba." I stare up at the door. It sounded like Roland (A/N: I accidentally called him Croquet in chapter one. I know Croquet is Pegasus' guard, and Roland is Seto's) "I'm moving as fast as I can brainiac!" I hiss through gritted teeth, pulling my boots on and zipping them up.

Satisfied with my attire, and open the door to see the hall empty. Roland must have gotten the message and left before I decided to fire him. He's completely useless sometimes. Oh, and that cheese. Shuddering again at the cheese memory, and stride down the hall and down the stairs.

I can hear Mokuba cooking something which smells like pancakes. I know it's a bit harsh, but that's all he can cook. I know he means well, but there was this one time…………

* * *

"Hey Seto, you're just in time for pizza!" 

"No Mokuba, don't toss the base up like professionals! You're not ready for that!"

Too late. The raw pizza base flew up into the air, and got sucked into the moving ceiling fan. We both watched it in horror as it rotated for a bit, then splattered across everything in the room. I came out that kitchen two minutes later, with pizza dough on my clothes, on my face and in my hair.

* * *

From that day on, I've only allowed Mokuba to cook pancakes. I know I can trust him with making them, because he learnt the recipe off me. "Seto, I'm glad you're here." Mokuba says, in a cheery voice. I don't see why he's so happy. All we're doing is spending a worthless, crud filled day with Yugi and his friends. 

He smiles as I take a seat at the table and pick up the newspaper. There's nothing but garbage on the front, so I turn to the stock markets. I soon find out that some wise guy has removed the stock marketing page.

"Mokuba, where's the page that I like to read?" I ask, trying to stay calm. He shrugs as he places a plate of pancakes on the table. To be honest, I'm not that hungry. He takes a seat opposite me, and begins to load his plate with food. I watch in disgust as he covers the whole thing in syrup.

"Seto, why aren't you eating my food? I thought you liked it. I thought you liked me!" I roll my eyes and pick up a single pancake. He seems satisfied enough with my gesture, and starts to devour the pancakes. It is totally gross watching him eat these.

Occasionally he'd look up from his food, and give me a look of, 'Why aren't you eating?' Ok, so I begin to nibble at the pancake, lost in my own world. If only Yugi had told me what he had planned.

"Master Kaiba. Mr. Motou is here," Roland says, approaching me with a piece of newspaper scrunched up in his hand. I know that was my favorite page. And I know he did it on purpose, taking it out the paper before I got up and scrunching it up in the hopes that I don't notice he did it.

"He's what?" I hiss, glaring through the kitchen window, at Yugi whose is standing outside patiently. "NNNOOOOO!" It's only eight! He said nine, and yet he's here already annoying me! "Calm down brother. Just let him in," Mokuba says, and I shake in rage.

"Roland, go tell him to p!ss off and come back at the designated time!" I shout, pointing to the hallway. I hear Roland leave, and watch as Yugi's head looks up. Yugi's moving his hands about, and nodding, before pulling out a bag of candy. I see Roland's hands take the bag, and watch as Yugi is let in.

"What is going on out there?" I ask, sighing, as I take my seat back at the table. The half eaten pancake is still sitting on my plate, but I'm not in the mood to eat it. "Hey Kaiba, Mokuba," Yugi is now standing in my kitchen, and what's worst, Mokuba has just offered him a pancake.

"Oh, thanks. I skipped breakfast this morning, because I didn't have time." I find this hard to believe, if he managed to get here an hour early.

"Take a seat Yugi." Yeah, just like my brother to invite him in and treat him like a friend. I scowl as he pulls out a chair and sits on it. Out of the eight chairs at the table, he had to take the one next to me.

"I told the others to meet me hear at nine. Yami's still in the car. Said he'd rather listen to the radio than come in," Yugi muttered, putting just as much syrup on his pancake. I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm supposed to spend some time with him, and even more now.

"Yugi, why are you here so early?" I growl, and I can feel Mokuba glaring at me. Yugi is obviously trying to think of a reason, before Mokuba interrupts. "Leave him alone, Seto. He doesn't have to say why he's here."

"Ok, well I'm going to entertain myself with my computer. Mokuba, tell me when the whole loser team is here," I say, departing the kitchen to go to my study. Yugi has some nerve showing up at this time. How would he like it if I arrived at his house an hour early. What I would be doing at his house would be beyond me, but that's not he point.

I open my study door, and take my well known position at the computer. I flick it on, and watch as the screen loads up. My background has been changed to a picture of Britney Spears dancing on stage. "Roland," I hiss quietly. He has some strange obsession with her. I can't stand anything about her.

The next hour flies by, when I find a website involving a new dueling tournament. I wouldn't mind entering, but I know I have to attend this stupid friendship week instead. Shame though, I could've kicked everyone's sorry ass.

"Seto, everyone's here now!" I hear Mokuba shouting, pounding on the door. Shutting down the computer, I quickly write a note telling Roland to get his own computer to hijack. Seriously, the last thing I'd want to see on my desktop would be that singer.

"Ok, so how many are there?" I spit, closing the door behind me and heading down to the front door. Mokuba is right behind, naming all the losers who are coming. "Um, there's Tristan, Duke, Joey, Tea, Yami and Yugi. Plus us two, so that's eight." I thought being with Yugi for a whole day was bad, but the full Monty, that's even worse. "Whatever," I growl, shooing him out the door. He had been smart enough to pack a bag earlier on, so I didn't have to bother.

"Quick Kaiba!" I close my eyes, the keys just inches away from the lock. Wheeler is already getting to me. Although I can't see him, I know it was him who just said that. His voice is just so…

"Hurry up!" he shouts again. I force my keys into my pocket, and stride threateningly towards him. "Shut it Wheeler, or I will kill you now." It takes no effect on him; he just smirks before loading his backpack into the boot.

"I'm glad you're coming, Kaiba. Yugi went hysterical when he told me on the phone last night." I wish someone would occupy Tea, so she didn't have to talk to me. I'm not in the mood to listen to her friendship speech either.

"Ok Everyone, get in the car and we can be on our way," Yugi shouts happily, opening the front passenger door. He jumps in beside his Yami, who is tapping his fingers on the dashboard to a song on the radio.

I stand watching as the car fills up, wanting more than anything to go back into the house. "Get in, rich boy!" Joey has some nerve to shove me. I growl darkly at him as he leaps into one of the middle seats. Figuring there's no way out of it, I approach the car and see one spot that is reserved for me. It even has my name written on a piece of paper taped on it.

"I'm not sitting there," I snap, glaring at the very back seat beside Duke and Tristan. "Sorry Kaiba, but unless you'd rather walk," Joey says, buckling up his seat belt. "Seto, there's no other seats. Please just sit there," Mokuba complains, pushing me towards the door.

"Fine," I hiss, seating in the seat. It's so uncomfortable in here. There is no leg room what so ever, and Duke and Tristan are sitting way to close for my likings.

Mokuba is the last to get in. He closes the sliding door, before Yami starts up the engine. Great, here it goes. I still don't know what my doom is. The way everyone is dressed too, indicates it has something to do with water.

"Ok, ready to know where we're going today!" Yugi shouts, turning around to face us all. Everyone is cheering, even Mokuba, which makes my anger return. "We're going to go canoeing!"

I stop what I'm doing, to stare in horror at Yugi. Reality never hurt this much in my whole life.

* * *

**Corad: I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon when I get a chance. Hopefully it'll be this week sometime. See ya!**


	4. So it begins

**Corad: You know, I can't believe people actually read and reviewed this. That's a first! Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you like this so far. After the next couple of chapters though, I'm going to cut down on words and limit the things Kaiba thinks about, so it's not as boring and long. Well, I hope you like this chapter if you're still reading this!**

**I don't own Yugioh but I own the whole creation of friendship week.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – So it begins…**

"We're what!" I spit, glaring past Mokuba's bushy head to the front of the van. I still can't seem to understand the meaning of canoeing. I know what it is and everything, but doing it with these morons.

"You said you wouldn't complain, Seto." Mokuba starts up, turning around to meet my glaring, hate filled face. My eyes fall to his pleading expression, and can't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Yeah Kaiba. We've organized four canoes for hire at the national park for two hours." Yugi says, clapping his hands together. He's still all cheery even though I've made it quite clear I'm not doing it. As if I'd want to sit in a boat for two hours, paddling down some creek.

The conversation seemed to have dropped after that. Mokuba had made it quite clear too that he wanted me to keep quiet and enjoy, even if it were forced, the activity. So now, I was sitting silently, squashed between the arm rest of the car and Duke, listening to some song on the radio.

The song choice was bad enough, let alone all the geeks, including Mokuba, singing to it. My eye twitched unpleasantly, as we sped down the highway to the national park. "It's times like these you learn to live again. It's times like these you give and give again. It's time like these you learn to love again. It's time like these time and time again!"

Who ever thought Tristan and Duke could sing so badly? Their voices are beginning to drive me up the wall, trying to sing in time with the song (A/N The Foo Fighters – Times like these – I like this song, even though Seto called it a bad song choice. It's just him, so don't get offended). "Hey Kaiba, join in!" Tea is looking at me, smiling brightly as the rest of the car sings along. I roll my eyes, not really in the mood for enjoyment of this sort.

"Oh come on, rich boy!" Ok, that does it! These Morons want my input, then fine! They can have my input! I wait for the chorus, before smiling cruelly to myself. "It's times like these you learn to curse again. It's times like these you kill and kill again. It's times like these you learn to hate again. It's times like these time and time again." I sit back satisfied, watching all the horrorstruck faces around me. It feels good to be center of attention, even if it's for giving them all shock.

"Oh, well, that was nice, Kaiba." Yugi says eventually, turning back around in his seat to face the front. After that, no one attempts to sing to anything else. They probably know if they do, I'll screw around with the lyrics, turning them into hateful, evil ones.

Ten more minutes goes by in almost silence. Only the radio, which has been turned down significantly, is the only noise source. Duke and Tristan are whispering amongst each other. I can't exactly make out what they're saying, and I probably don't want to know either.

I look up at the front of the car, and see Yugi pointing out the windscreen. He must be giving his Yami directions or something. I still can't get over that fact that he is still allowed to drive. He ran through numerous red lights, fences, narrowly missed an old couple, and made a bus full of nuns crash into the school, all because he wanted to talk to me.

"We're almost there." Yugi sighs, pulling out some forms and flipping through them. "Before we go though, you have to fill out this form. It's basically saying that if you break a leg or drown or anything; you won't hold the canoeing company responsible."

Yugi hands out the forms, and a couple of pens around the van. I get given one, and by the looks of it, Yugi was right. I still don't have a pen yet, but I realize Duke has one. "Yoink!" I say, snatching the pen out his hands. He opens his mouth to complain, but thinks better of it. For all he knows, I could have a couple of body guards hiding under the car.

"What kind of rubbish is this!" I hiss, getting to the point where it says I don't hold the company in charge of any accidents or deaths. "Well, if anything bad happens, they just don't want to get sued." Right, that makes a lot of sense – not. I fill out the whole form anyway, and toss it back up to Yugi. Duke is still pouting at the pen loss, so I fling is at his head.

I smirk as he wipes ink off his temple, and go back to staring out the window. Yugi didn't lie when he said we were almost there. His Yami was just pulling into the dirt car park now, and some people were unbuckling and gathering up any belongings.

"When we get out, follow the trail for five minutes over there, and we should have arrived." Yami states, turning off the ignition and putting the handbrake on. So, this is officially the start of nightmare adventures one. Joy.

"Quick, we're late!" Yugi says, jumping nervously about, grabbing backpacks out the boot. Mokuba picks up our bag, so I head off down the trail with him at my heels. "So Seto. Are you looking forward to this?" He asks, struggling to keep up. "No Mokuba. I could be doing something worthwhile now, not this crp." I reply, and I figure I've made myself clear when he falls silent.

I can hear the geeks in the distant, laughing and carrying on. I hope a big grizzly bear comes out the forest. Maybe then they'll let me go home. Mokuba seems to be quietly laughing at something, but I try to ignore it. He most likely finds the idiot down the tracks funny in some way.

"Mokuba, go join them if you want." I hiss, signaling for him to shut up. "But Seto. Maybe if you didn't walk so fast! Do you even know where we're going?" He shouts, and I feel him walk into the back of me when I stop. "As a matter of fact, I do." I say smugly, looking up at the small, timber building with Canoe Hire written on the front.

"Oh." He mutters, and walks on towards the entrance. So, at least I've proven my intelligent sense of direction. I mean, how hard could it have been anyway? Just following the basic, leaved path through a forest.

I dwell on the thought, until Yugi and the others show up. "Gees, you're fast Kaiba." Wheeler pants, wiping sweat off his face. "Whatever." I mutter, gazing over at four canoes already lined up along the bank.

"Well, I'll go organize this. Maybe if you guys get into pairs or something." Yugi suggests, before him and his Yami go into the wooden building. Great, I'm not going with any of these idiots. I turn to Mokuba, but see him talking to Tea. Don't you dare Mokuba! Don't you dare!

I stride over to him, and cross my arms, leering at his uncomfortable face. "Um, Seto. Tea offered to go with me, and I thought, well…" He trails off, my rage rising again. "I wanted to go with someone who didn't complain and carry on all the time." I spit, imitating his voice.

He nods timidly, so I step back, hands raised up. "Fine. You want to abandon me, to go with this, then fine!" I say, pointing to Tea. Mokuba shudders a bit, before I stalk off to a spare portion of space away from everyone else.

Yugi comes back shortly afterwards, his hands full of life jackets. His Yami isn't carrying any, and I begin to wonder why when Yugi calls us in. I walk up stiffly to the group, and glare at Yugi. I'm trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as I can. "Well, we only have six life jackets. The instructor isn't fit enough to give us a lesson in canoeing. I think he may have had a bit too much to drink last night."

Ok, so let me get this straight. This so called company makes us sign pathetic forms so we don't sue them for any accidents or deaths, but yet they don't teach us how to control these stupid heaps of trash, and expect us to know how.

My eye is twitching again, and I try and push the rage down to my gut. "Just grab a life jacket and canoe, and then we'll go." Yami says, sounding even more bored than I am. I watch in annoyance as one by one the life jackets are taken. I don't need one, as far as I'm concerned.

"Hey Kaiba. Looks like we're left." I turn and glare at Wheeler, who is also life jacket free. This nightmare adventure has moved up a notch on the scale. "I'm not canoeing with you." I mutter, my eyes turning to slits. He shrugs and points at the others all in pairs, lifting the canoes to the water.

"Just get in, Kaiba!" Oh, so now dice boy wants some! Just because him and Tristan are almost ready to go. Accepting my defeat, only just, I grab a paddle and stride over to the boat. Wheeler is beginning to aggravate me, even though he hasn't done anything yet. Strange.

"All set?" Yugi asks, from the front of his and Yami's canoe. I jump into the back of ours, and get a whole stream of insults thrown at me by Joey. "Can it now, Wheeler, unless you'd like to attempt to paddle on your own." I growl threateningly, putting the paddle into the water.

By the looks on his face, he wanted the back. Trust me; if I don't get the seat I want in this trashy canoe, then his little boating ride of fun will be a nightmare for him.

"Nrgh, Kaiba." He mutters, getting in and rocking the canoe so much it feels like it's about to capsize. I grip the sides and try to steady it, before shouting at the top of my lungs at him. This isn't going to work. Even if it did, something terrible would go wrong anyway.

"Let's go. Joey, Kaiba, you guys go first. We'll be right behind." Yugi is irritating me again. Doesn't he trust us or something at the back? I reckon he thinks I'll start hitting Wheeler on the head with the end of the paddle. Seems like something he'll believe.

"Fine." I snap, pushing the canoe out of the shallow water with the paddle. It takes a while to steady the boat again. Wheeler's already started up about me behaving and not tipping the boat over on purpose or anything. Ok, why would I want to anyway? These are my best clothes, as if I'd want to get them drenched.

"Shut it now, or I will." I growl, bringing the paddle out the water and pushing it back in. We're gliding along the stream, and I can just hear Yugi and friends laughing again. By the sounds of it they're fairly far away.

"Slow down, Wheeler." I say loudly, pulling my paddle out the water and resting it on my knee. I want to see how far ahead we are, but I don't want to risk tipping the boat. God knows how deep it is, or what's down there in the water.

"They'll catch up eventually. There's two hours of 'dis. Remember?" Joey shouts back, so I start to paddle again. It's silent as we move down this so called, 'pleasant' stream. Only things around us are trees and rocks, go figure cause we're in a rainforest.

There's no sign of the geeks yet, and I can't even hear them anymore. Joey doesn't seem concerned, well, only until we reach a fork in the creek. "Which way, Wheeler?" I spit, holding the paddle still. He looks down one route then the other.

Silence is not a good thing. "Well?" I snap again, and he shrugs. "I dunno. Yugi said nothin' about a split in the creek. Maybe we should wait for 'em." He really must be stupid. We can't wait for them, because the damn current is carrying us along.

"What do you mean? Just pick one! We can't wait here all day, or we'll run into those rocks!" I shout, pointing to a large group of rocks poking out the surface of the water right at the split.

I watch the back of his head look one way from the other, before he points down the safest looking route. "Dis way." He mutters, paddling again. I do the same, just narrowly missing the jagged rocks. He sighs when we attempt to straighten up the canoe, but fail miserable.

For some reason, we're turning around in circles, but still moving down the creek. This really can't be a good thing. "Ok Wheeler, what have you done?" I ask, pushing us away from another large rock with my paddle.

"What have I done? What about you?" He snaps, turning around to see my angry face. Although he's glaring at me, his face will never match mine. My eyes are tiny slits, my mouth is one, small single line, and my shoulders are rigid in rage.

He seems to get the point, and looks away from me. So, I'm still concerned of the circular motion of this canoe, and the fact that I haven't seen or heard any on the others since we left the shore. I get even more concerned when we go over a little crest in the water, and Joey screams so loudly it seems to deafen my ears.

I quickly look forward, and almost scream myself. We must really have bad luck or something, because I'm staring right white water rapids about twenty meters away.

* * *

**Corad: Was that chapter ok? I hope so anyway. Probably wondering what happens to Kaiba and Joey. If you want to know, maybe a review will get it up sooner. If not, it'll be up all the same. Well, I'll see you guys later in about three days! And I hope you're enjoying this my friend. You know who you are!**


	5. Canoing gone terribly terribly wrong

**Corad: Hey guys. Thanks for all those nice reviews. I'm surprised ppl actually like this. It's really quite strange, but anyhow. I'll keep updating but it may take longer, coz now I have to write more chappies. These were already written and just sitting on my 'puter. **

**I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, they'd have a friendship week, and Kaiba would be the victim.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Canoing gone Terribly, terribly wrong**

"You idiot!" I scream, whacking Wheeler on the head with my paddle. "This is all you're fault! I'm gonna die because of you!" I hit him again, and he attempts to grab the end of my paddle. He fails, and I attack him again…and again…and again…until we both scream as our canoe nears the rapids.

This is completely Wheeler's fault. If he had chosen the right route, or better yet, discussed the river system with Yugi before he boarded the canoe, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I watch as he feebly attempts to steer the thing, but instead gets his paddle caught on a rock.

Watching in horror as it's ripped from his grasp, he starts screaming at it as it's floating down the rapids. Great thinking Wheeler, just great. Now all we have left is my paddle, which I have better use for; beating him on the head with it.

"Quick Kaiba, get us away from that rock!" He shouts, pointing to a single jagged rock. I consider this for a moment, before shoving it into the water, and attempting to force our canoe away from it. I fail miserably, and feel my paddle snap in half. "We have a slight problem." I mutter solemnly, holding up half the handle.

Joey spins around, to see most of my paddle gone, and he roars in irritation. Oh, so it's my fault now? "Get a hold of yourself." I spit, tossing the worthless broken paddle into the speeding water. "How can I when we've lost both paddles, are heading straight into death rapids, and my last thread of life was spent with you!"

He's overreacting. How is he so sure we're gonna die anyway? I'm beginning to think twice about that mental statement, when the canoe starts jolting around. It begins I suppose.

"Hold on tight!" I yell, for once treating him like a human being. I know without his help and balance, the canoe will tip, we'll plunge into the water, and all hopes and dreams will be shattered by numerous rocks below the surface.

"Whatever….Argh!" He screeches, gripping the sides so much that his hands are turning white. The boat is rocking so much, and I can hear it scraping against rocks under and beside it. I seriously hope the rapids smooth out soon, and we can drift to the shore and never step foot in a canoe again.

No luck what so ever. It began with a single hard tilt from a nearby rock, that sent us almost into the water. My hands are turning white to, and a fair amount of sweat is gathering on them. It'll be over soon. Rapids don't last forever, and even if they did, it wouldn't be here.

"Prepare ya self Kaiba!" I look ahead, and see a mini waterfall just meters from us. I have no time to react from the speed we're travelling, before we fly down it.

Water is sprayed up around us, and I feel the strongest bump yet. Unfortunately for us, that one bump killed our canoe. Find it hard to believe, but the boat just split in half, and Wheeler and I are thrown into the rapids. This was the worst thing I thought could happen. It's gonna be a miracle to get us out of this mess.

"Kaiba!" I manage to get my head above the surface, and take the biggest gulp of air. Yes, Wheeler is trying to communicate with me, even though it's the worst time. Doesn't he know to shut up and save his breath?

"What!" I yell, just spotting his head a few meters away bobbing down the rapids. He waves at me, and points at a low lying tree branch in the distance. Yeah, that would be a good escape route, if we actually managed to survive to reach it.

This must be the first time I've ever been down rapids. It's kinda uncomfortable, having yourself hit every possible rock and branch in the water. I wonder how Wheeler is coping with it. Without knowing what's happening, I'm thrust under the water again, and all I see is white. Now I know why they call them white water rapids.

I eventually struggle to the surface, and flick my hair out my eyes. Mokuba's always told me to get a haircut, but all I've said to him was "Like wise". Maybe I should've listened to him.

"Hey Kaiba! Over hear!" I scan the rapids quickly, looking for a blonde head, but don't find one. Great, now where is he? "Quick!" I jerk my head up again, and see him clinging onto the branch. Oh, so he is good for something. I wade over to him best I can, finding it almost impossible due to the fact that my recently deformed paddle hit me in me face.

I reach his side eventually, and cling onto the branch as well. Now all we need is to slide along to the shore, and somehow drag ourselves out.

"Hey Kaiba. Little help?" Wheeler asks, seeming like he's about to let go. To be honest, this branch is slippery, and the force of the water makes it even harder to hold on. "Fine." I snap, pulling myself as far out of the water as far as I can to sit on the branch.

I don't trust the branch though. It's so old, like Solomon I suppose, and it's creaking under my weight. "Wheeler, find this hard to believe, but…" I don't get to finish, as the branch snaps off and I'm sent into the rapids again. Wheeler is screaming at me from behind. He's still holding onto the rotted branch for dear life, where as I'm just letting the current take me along.

Spending the next few distorted minutes keeping my head above the surface, and having stream after stream of insults thrown at me by Wheeler, I reckon I've lived through hell. "Wheeler, shut it now, or I will somehow make my way to you, and force your head under water!" I shout, turning around to face him. To be honest, it feels really weird to be travelling backwards.

"Nrrgghh, if you were here now, I'd kill ya!" Joey screams, raising a fist and shaking it threateningly. We carry on like this, before the rapids start to slow down, and we're moving at an easy pace. I now totally regret coming with Yugi and his geeks. I could be having fun now tormenting my security guards.

"You have no friends; you hate friendship, and another thing! YOU SMELL BAD!" Joey is getting dangerously close to my anger peak now. I've endured quite a bit from him, after spending about ten minutes swimming down White water with him insulting me after every time he's granted time to breath.

I decide to shut him out completely, but instead focus on swimming towards the shore. This is the perfect opportunity to get out, and I have no idea if there's more speeding water further down track. Ignoring Wheeler completely, I swim swiftly to the edge, and crawl out.

By the sounds of it, Joey did the same. He's panting and ranting on still, before he collapses face first into the muddy sand. What an idiot. As if you'd waste your breath to insult someone.

I drop my face into the sand, and get a mouth full of it. Yuck! "That's disgusting!" I say, spitting it out. It turn to look at Wheeler, but he's still looking dead. Yeah, I feel like that too.

"Ok, get up. We have to find the others." I snap, getting to my feet and brushing dirt and sand off my wet clothes. It's hard when the grains of sand and dirt mix with the wetness, and it forms mud. I seriously hope I can get these out later.

"But I'm still stuffed." Wheeler whines, lifting his head pathetically to look at my angry face. I just glare at him, and he soon realizes I mean it. "Ok, Ok. Just hold ya horses." He groans, standing up and brushing his mattered and wet hair back.

I just roll my eyes when I pass him to enter the forest. This is the only way out, or if you'd rather jump back in the river and hope it'll take you somewhere happy. "Hurry Up!" I snap in Wheeler's direction, and he reacts with a disgruntled sigh.

"Whatever Kaiba. Could it hurt to be nice just dis once?" So like him to say something like that. Of course it would hurt. Being nice is right at the bottom of my personality list. "Get moving." I hiss, pointing into the forest. He glares at me before disappearing into the trees. Figuring I'd better get moving too, I follow Wheeler in.

"Kaiba, You'd better know you're way, cause if ya don't." He mutters, flinging a branch in my face. I hiss as it collides with my face. Great, way to get whipped by a bush. "Watch what you do Wheeler, or I'll have to forcefully get you lost." I snarl, the stinging in my cheek subsiding.

Together we wander around aimlessly, hopelessly lost. I try and keep a positive mind, but it keeps telling me Wheeler is a mutt, Yugi is a porcupine headed freak, and his geeky friends are all losers. Maybe if I had just said no to this little organized activity, I wouldn't be here, using all my energy up walking around a forest.

"Hey, maybe it's over here." He says abruptly, and I follow his pointing hand to see a slight ray of light peering through the trees. "You'd better be right." I snap, striding past him towards the light. I hear him growl sceptically, as I trample over every wildlife/plant life that's in my way.

"Good thinking Wheeler." I murmur, looking through the light and seeing a small park with picnic tables and Barbeques. At least it's a start. I push through the remaining branches, and smile evilly when I hear Joey yelp. Maybe he should have seen that branch coming.

"Yes, we're out!" I say, raising my arms up high in victory. I don't know where the hell we are, but at least I'm free from the forest wrath. "Hey, the others are over there." Joey says, wandering out behind me. Oh, so they are, sitting there at a table, confabbing about how much fun they've all just had.

Shaking in sudden unexpected rageI storm over to the picnic table which is about fifty meters away. Mokuba spots me first, and stands up waving. "Hi Seto!" My eye is twitching unpleasantly again, and my hands are turning to little balls of fist. "Don't even start, Mokuba." I sneer, coming to a halt next to Yugi.

"Yyyyyooouuuu!" I growl threateningly, pointing at Yugi who is sitting innocently at the table. "You did this. It was yyyyyoooouuuuuu!" Yugi and the others are all looking at me as if I've grown another head or something. They only change their attitude when Joey wanders up to them.

"Oh, Hi Joey. Had Fun?" Yugi asked, completely ignoring the way I'm staring at him. "Well, kinda I guess." He mutters, looking at me briefly before sitting on the grass. "We had the best time. We saw little deer, a few otters, and…" Tea begins, but gets cut off by Yugi.

"What happened to you guys anyway. You left before us, so……" Awww, little Yugi wanna know what happened does he? Well, he can't handle the truth! "We went down the wrong route because somebody didn't tell us the way to go." I snap, my fingernails digging into my palm now. Oh, so now he looks guilty. Guilty of a crime he definitely committed.

"Sorry guys. It must have slipped my mind," he mutters, turning away and avoiding my fire burning glare. "Well, your little mind slipping stunt almost got us killed! We went down ten minutes worth of Rapids, wandered aimlessly around the forest for and hour, and come out here to find you all safe and dry! If you dare ask me to join in again!"

I'm breathing hard, a finger pointing around at the group, especially Yugi. Joey hasn't said anything to back me up, and Mokuba is acting like he doesn't really care. "He said he was sorry," Tristan murmurs, leaping off the top of the table. "I don't care. Sorry doesn't fix this!" I yell, pointing to the smudged dirt and sand in my clothes. "Yeah, but we told you to wear summer clothes! If you had!" Duke snaps, standing up as well.

Ok, I get it. They're all against me. All of them. "Fine, then don't ask me to join in again, or I will personally have you assassinated," I hiss, pulling out my cell phone from Mokuba's bag. I dial Roland's number, and wait for him to answer.

"Hello, Roland speaking." Excellent, I won't have to ride in the geek mobile again. "Yes Roland. Can you bring my helicopter to this stupid national park?" I say, grinning at all they're worried faces.

"Um sir. I hate to tell you this, but you blew it up, remember?" he replies hesitantly, and I stand back from the phone, letting it sink in. "You did what!" I shout, spit flying out my mouth in rage. "Actually, you did it sir. You flew it into the helipad about this time yesterday. The fire is still burning on it."

"And?" I ask; my voice about to crack again. "Well, I can't pick you up, unless you're willing to buy another helicopter that is." I press the end call button, and snap my phone shut. Everyone else watched as I slide it into my pants pocket. I really couldn't care if it died because of how wet my pants were.

"Ok, it seems I am helicopter free, so if you just drop me off at home, I won't have to see you again," I say calmly, looking at Yugi who is trying to cower behind his Yami. "Ok," Yugi says quietly, and I shove Duke away from the seat so I can sit down.

"Maybe we should head off now then," Tea suggests, getting up and picking her bag up. It seems everyone must have agreed, because I find myself five minutes later sitting in the back seat of the van again.

Another ten minutes or so, and we've stopped outside my mansion. Just before I get out though, Yugi claims he'll be here same time tomorrow. Before I have time to argue back, Wheeler's slammed the door shut, and the Van is speeding off down the road.

I turn to Mokuba, who is smiling brightly again. "Why are you so happy?" I snap, pulling out my keys to unlock the door. "Because we're going out again," he replies, wandering into the house, leaving me to acknowledge what he'd just said. Great. Another Yugi based fun filled day tomorrow. I can hardly wait – not.

* * *

**Corad: I apologize for the length of this, and the grammer mistakes through out this. I didn't have time to fix it all up, but I hope you guys understood it ok. In the next chapters, they'll be about half the size of this, coz really if you look at it, it's sort of too long. Well, I hope you enjoyed and if you have the time, all reviews will be appreciated. Thanks guys!**


	6. We're doing what!

**Corad: Hey ppls! This is going up sooner than I thought. Oh well, I just hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. I tried to make it shorter, but failed miserably, but it is more fast moving now. Well, happy reading.**

**I don't own Yugioh, but I do own "friendship week" unfortunately. God, even I don't know whatI was thinking when I created this...**

**

* * *

Joy of Friendship**

**Chapter 6 – We're doing what!**

Don't you hate in when you're trying to sleep, with a pillow shoved so tightly over your face that it suffocates you, but no matter what, that penetrating noise is still penetrating your already penetrated mind?

Yeah, well…right now that's me. You see, it's about 8:15am now, and Mokuba is pounding on the bedroom door, complaining that Yugi and co will arrive in less than an hour, and I'm not even up outta bed yet. Another thing that's disturbing my sleep is this chronic twittering outside my window. God knows what it is, but I think it's a bird…Yugi's bird…the only bird in the world to be annoying and persistent at the same time…yes, Yugi's bird.

I sigh gruffly as I roll over and stuff the pillow under my head. Yes, if only Jesus…or God…were here now. They'd save me from these idiots. "Seto, please! Yugi's gonna be here soon! Just get out of bed and come out!" Mokuba shouts through the door, and I roll my eyes, lifting myself up off my haven and strolling over to my cabinet.

I open the door sleepily, and hesitate before pulling out my long white coat and black shirt. I'm wondering whether wearing these is a good idea, coz midget head hasn't told me where I'm gonna be going today, so I have no idea if my nice coat will be in any sort of danger. Growling, I change into it anyway, and head out my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I found a clump of Roland's cheese smushed into my carpet last night, so I have this feeling that he made a visit into my room when I was going "canoeing" yesterday. Yes, everybody wants a piece of Seto Kaiba.

"Seto, Yugi's coming in five!" I hear Mokuba scream up the stairs, and I hiss under my breath as I make my way to the kitchen. I wander in the food giving room, and spot Mokuba making breakfast…again…I sigh heavily and collapse into a chair, my heading creating a loud thud as it collides with the table top.

"Oh, you're up. Here's some breakfast bro. It's scrambled eggs and toast," Mokuba says timidly, scraping what looked like camel chung onto my plate that had mysteriously appeared beside my head (Kaiba has his face on the table surface). I avert my eyes to the kitchen window so I don't have to watch as my brother fills my plate up with horrid looking food. Yes, staring out this window is much better. Much better indeed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I scream, as I spot a black and purple pointed tip go past the window to the direction of my front door. Mokuba looks up to the window, and I hear him mutter "Yugi" before fleeing to fetch the now ringing doorbell. Great. Just great.

I debate inside my head for a few moments whether to flee while I still can, but Yugi wanders into the room before I can make up my mind. "Hi Kaiba. Ready for another big, fun filled day?" he asks happily, as Mokuba directs him to a spare seat. He takes it gratefully, and Mokuba offers him some breakfast which he didn't refuse.

"Mmmm, this is good. What is it?" Yugi asks, eating a fork full of egg. I roll my eyes and gaze up to the clock on the microwave. Only 8:30, and he's still already here. God, why can't be just bum off and leave me alone?

"Well, it's scrambled egg. Do you like it?" I hear Mokuba ask hopefully, and I can tell he's trying to make me guilty because I haven't begun to eat mine yet. "Well, I think it's great. Kaiba, everyone's arriving in about ten, so are you ready?" Midget squad asks me. I raise my head and glare at him, and see a bit of egg hanging out his mouth. The sight sickens me, but I act as if everything's perfectly fine.

"I am ready Yugi. Where exactly, are we going today?" I hiss, and my eyes turn to their well known slits. He places his fork down on his now empty plate, and smiles. "Not telling until we're in the car," he replies, getting up and putting his empty plate on the kitchen bench. I growl and my eye twitches of the thought.

"Seto, hurry up and eat your food. It's going cold," Mokuba mutters, taking Yugi's plate and scrubbing at it in the sink. Ask me; not even soapy, hot water will remove the contents of Yugi off it. "I'm not hungry. If you will excuse me," I hiss quietly, leaving the two low lives and kitchen behind as I stroll out into the lounge and collapse into my favorite leather armchair.

I sit here in my chair for a while, scanning over Mokuba's school report on fungus. It's a shame Yugi's name didn't pop up anywhere, coz really he falls under the fungi category. Enjoying my evil little thought of a mushroom head on Yugi's body, I hear the door bell ring so I get up, and slump over to it. Opening up the door at full force, I gaze outside to see the whole group of retards all gathered outside Yami and his van. That van is cursed. As soon as I get in it, it'll be instant death.

"Oh, you guys are here! Well, we'll be out in a second!" I hear Yugi shout, probably from my kitchen window. I slam the door shut and head to my room, grabbing Mokuba's and my backpack. I soon appear outside with everyone else, waiting for Yami to pull his finger out and open the boot.

"Ok, now we're all here, when we get in the car, I'll tell you where we're going," Yugi says, slamming the boot shut after everything was in it. So, we all got into the car, the same seating arrangements as yesterday. Being stuck next to Duke is a bad thing, especially when Duke's stuck next to Tristan. I shiver at the thought, and rest my head on the glass window.

"Now guys, ready to hear where we're going today. We're going go-carting!" Yugi screams in joy, and I close me eyes in defeat. The whole car's cheering, well, apart from me. I'm sitting silently, trying to absorb the information. Hopefully it won't be as bad as canoeing down rapids.

So, we spend god knows how long traveling in Yugi's van to the destination of Go Carting. Many songs played on the radio, which I mentally noted as hell burning material. There was one that I enjoyed, coz it matched Yugi and friends. Yes, that American Idiot one was good. (I know Yugi's not American, but yeah…it's funny to put Green Day with him)

Time passes quickly, and soon we stop in the car park of the Go Carting track. The car floods out, and Mokuba picks up our backpack and hands it to me. I swing it over my pack unenthusiastically, and follow the morons through the car park and into the building. Standing back from everyone else, I watch as Yugi pays for us all over the counter, and is given eight tokens.

"Here you go guys. Just hang on to these, and when we get to drive the Carts, you hand them to the guys down there," Yugi says, handing everyone a piece of cardboard with info on the front. I glare at it, and then at Yugi, who is pocketing his safely in his pants pocket. I growl again, and head over to a table and chairs, where I sit down heavily and cross my arms. Mokuba joins me soon after and together we sit in silence, being as bored as hell. Yugi and moron gang are really starting to get to me. They won't shut up about having fun, and Wheeler keeps saying he's gonna kick all our asses. Yeah right. If anyone's kicking ass, it's me, and only me.

"Ok Kaiba, Mokuba. We can go now," Tea says, advancing on us nervously. I raise me eyes to her, and she stops in her tracks of approaching me. Yes, I can see the fear in her eyes. "Whatever," I snap, rising slowly from the chair and wandering outside on the verandah and down a set of wooden and cement stairs. Mokuba and everyone else are behind me, talking happily in joy.

I keep my face straight when I reach the bottom of the stairs, and head over to a couple of the staff that work here. They hand me a helmet, which I shove over my head and strap up. I look back to Yugi and co, to find they still haven't made it down the stairs. "Hurry up you morons!" I shout angrily, adjusting the helmet on my head. They look up to me, and continue more quickly down the stairs.

Eventually they are standing beside me, all with helmets on, so the staff guys indicate to eight go carts to use. I take the very far one, and sit down in the seat, putting my feet on the two peddles either side of the steering wheel. I place my hands on the steering wheel, and shift around the seat to get comfortable, which is pretty hard in this trash heap.

"Ok, the left peddle is the brake, and the right is the accelerator. Keep within the lines on the track, and if you happen to crash or veer off the track and onto the grass, one of us will hopefully come and rescue you. Any questions?" one of the Go-Carting guys asks. No one asks anything, so the two guys go around the pull the start line on each of the carts. When mine is finally started up, I hear the engine roar more like a lawn mower than anything, and it smells like petrol so badly. Yuck!

"Ok, 1….2…3!" the staff guys yells, and I floor the right peddle. My Go cart speeds off out of the side area and into the main track. I'm the first out, which makes me smile happily but cruelly. I take a quick glance behind me, to see that Joey is gaining on me, so I yank the steering wheel to the side and I position myself right in front of him. I hear a lot of swearing and shouting behind me, but I'm unmoved by it. I enjoy peeving Wheeler off, seeing he does it to me all the time.

"Nyeh…KAIBA!" I hear Wheeler shout in rage, and I can just see him with his fist raised in the air, waving about. I snigger quietly, and put my foot down lightly on the brake to skid around a corner. For a Go cart it's loud when the tyres screech on the bitumen.

"Watch it!" Wheeler screams and I turn my head slightly to see him having a hard time straightening up his cart. I laugh insanely loud, and floor my cart again. Yes, beating all these losers is fun. Even when I create a crash out of it. Speaking of which, I can hear a loud metal hitting metal noise, and I look over to the other side of the track to see Tea and Yugi have stopped, and they're shouting at each other.

I snort in laughter, before seeing out the corner of my eye Tristan and Duke gaining on me and Wheeler. By the looks of it, they are drag racing each other, so I push my cart faster to escape. Joey is screaming at both Tristan and Duke now, and I am guessing they over took him somehow. Well, they're never going to overtake me. Never.

Spending the next couple of laps enjoying overtaking Tea, Yami, Yugi and Mokuba, I forget about the two drag racing idiots, who have inched their way closer and closer. Wheeler is no where in sight, only his go cart which has been parked next to the stairs. My best guess is he had to use the bathroom outta fright of me kicking his sorry ass.

So, I am happily enjoying driving at top speed, the engine roaring from lack of rest, when I notice that I am no longer alone. Yes. Those two idiots are right on my trial…I can smell them…well, their cart fumes anyway. "You're going down Kaiba!" I hear Duke scream, and I turn my head slightly to see him inch closer to the back of my cart.

"In your dreams, Moron!" I scream back, and hunch myself over the steering wheel. I can feel my cart pick up more speed, coz I'm officially crushing the peddle under my boot. "Give it up old man!" Tristan shouts and I try and block out all sounds. I'm doing quite a good job, and I manage to stay in first place, but I have a slight problem which has just occurred.

I can feel my coat being tugged from the end of it, and I turn my head back to see that both end corners are getting sucked into the front tyres of both Duke's and Tristan's go carts. I mentally scream in frustration, anger, grief and fear as I see my coat getting sucked further into the wheels.

* * *

**Corad: So, was that ok? I hope so anyway. Next chappie you'll find out what actually happens to Kaiba...and his beloved coat for that matter. It's not gonna be pretty, I can tell you know. Well, if you guys have the time to review and tell me if you like or hate, then that'd be great. See you all when the next chappie comes up!**


	7. NNNNOOOOO!

**Corad: Ok...I feel so ashamed. I haven't updated this in years, and well...I lost my first attempt of this chapter somewhere on my computer, and so had to rewrite the chapter again. I think I did a better job at it this time though. Sorry for anyone who has been reading this and still is. The wait was too long and I'm deeply sorry for that. I just hope some of you may still be reading this...thankyou too for the kind reviews. It might not mean much if ppl aren't reading anymore, but I just wanted you to know I appreciate your time to review. This chapter may have a bit of bashing to the following characters: Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Duke and Tristan...yep, the lot of them get a bashing out on the go kart track. You'll see what I mean. Never let anyone of these ppl drive a go kart...or what happens in this chapter may actually happen. **

**Don't own Yugioh but I own the nasty Friendship week.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – NNNOOOOOO!**

"You idiots!" I scream out, watching in horror as my precious coat is sucked into the front tires of the two morons behind me. They haven't seemed to noticed my angry, angry screams, or the fact that there's now a loud ripping noise that can even be heard over the mower sounding engines of the go carts. No, maybe they haven't noticed because my theory had been right all along. They were idiots.

"Oh yeah! Well, I can smash you into the wall, and then run over your precious cell phone!" Ok…Tea has appeared beside me now, shaking her fist at my rage filled face. Her screams are somehow overriding the cart engines and the ripping of the coat noise. Yes, her hatred filled screams are somehow over riding them all, at the same time as insulting me.

"You don't know the meaning of smashing into walls!" I snap back, gritting my teeth at the same time as glancing around to see my coat end almost completely gone. The tugging of it is giving my shoulders and back a hard time, and Tea's screaming insult chains are getting on my already destroyed nerves.

"You think you're all that Kaiba! But I bet if you were…" Tea had no time to finish, coz I thrust my steering wheel to the side and headed straight for her, my cart screaming for revenge. She shrieked in shock at the sight of my mad glinting eyes and the cart that was just a meter from her. Yes, this revenge would be sweet…very sweet…

"Hey Guys!" Yugi screams happily, cruising past between Tea and I while waving. He's got this huge smile on his face, and he seems blissfully unaware that his current position is about to cause him instant death. "YUGI!" I snarl, as my cart rams into his go-cart instead of Tea's and he flies off, screaming as he turns into a giant rolling dust ball. His cart hits some form of tire barrier and explodes, and his merciless screams could be heard echoing throughout the whole road coarse.

I laughed insanely at this, slapping my hand in the steering wheel trying to control myself. I glance over at Tea still laughing like an idiot, to see her white face staring wide-eyed behind her. Yes, this was my chance…my chance to rid of Tea, once and for all.

"DDDIIIIEEEE!" I shout, tugging my steering wheel once again towards her. Now that there's no Yugi to stop me, I can finally avenge my coat…even though it's not her fault my coat is basically dead…but I want to avenge it anyway, and she's the closest thing.

"Hey Bro."

"Mokuba! NNNOOOOOOOO!"

(Smash) "AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" (Exploding noise) I hang my head in shame, and in memory of my dear younger bro…if only it had been Yugi again…or better still, that idiot Joey…but why my bro? Why did he have to come between Tea and me? Why did he have to drive past us, and have himself targeted by my evil wrath? "MOOOKKKKUUUUBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I wail, looking back and seeing him dead like on the grass beside the go carting track.

"You'll pay for this, witch!" I hiss, my eyes turning to slits. Tea squeaks as she sees my hate filled face turn to her, and somehow manages to force her car to go faster than mine. She zooms out of reach, and I cry in loss, my only chance to avenge my Bro and coat gone.

"MOKUBAAAAA!" I begin to cry, as I do another lap of the track. I've passed my bro lying in a heap over 5 times now, and I've just been screaming the same name over and over again. "You were too young!"

"Ah hahahahahahahahha!" I hear Duke scream in laughter, and see him overtaking me on my left. I turn to see Tristan overtake me on my right. I hang my head in shame again. Today has not been my day…in fact, this week's not been my day…urgh, week. As the two morons pass me, I hear my coat give one final rip until it's somehow torn from me, and I see half of it getting sucked into Duke's cart, and half into Tristan's. I sigh in defeat, and let my cart plodder along uselessly at 5 km an hour.

"Hey Bro. Want some drink?" I look up as I slowly pass my bro walking along the track, a cup in his hands. "You're alive?" I spit, turning around to watch Mokuba sit down at the side of the track. He nods in return, and I scream in anger, after wasting my breath earlier on screaming out his name for some form of mercy to be shown.

"To destroy the world, you'll have to get past me first!" I glance to my side, and see Yami pass me, his fist raised at me too. What's with these people and fist shaking? "Kaiba, I know your dastardly plan! I know you're gonna deflate the van's tires and force yourself to walk home!" What on earth is Yami on about? I glance nervously away from him, trying to understand his ranting screams. I was just considering ramming into his cart to get him away from me too, until I heard yet another crash.

I look up quickly to see Yami and his cart turned over and lying in the middle of the road. I wonder how he actually managed to roll his cart over, but came to the conclusion that anything's possible with the idiot of a pharaoh. I sigh in boredom, and watch Tristan and Duke pass me again, my coat still visible in the back tires. It feels like I'm being punished for something…

"Hey Kaiba, how's it going?" Yugi seems to be catching up to me from behind. I can hear his nagging voice quite clearly over my pathetic engine, and I turn around to see him. "Why are you still alive?" I hiss blankly, my face holding an unimpressed, bored expression. Yugi shrugs, and I roll my eyes and pull into the go-cart stop, just to escape midget's wrath.

I clamber out of the cart, and stumble up the path and stairs, before collapsing at a table and chair on the verandah overlooking the track. I sigh again, and drop my head to the table surface, and moan loudly. Out of canoeing and this, this has got to be the worst. My poor, innocent coat gone…my bro dead…my patience burned to crisp, and midget man has somehow managed to survive yet another day.

"Hey Seto. What's up?" Great, now it's Mrs. annoying Voice.

"What do you want?" I growl, my voice muffled by the table. Mokuba sits down beside me, and shoves a half devoured drink in my face. I lift my head, and take his cup gratefully. I smile to acknowledge his thoughtfulness, and stand up, wandering slowly over to the edge of the verandah. I laugh maniacally before heaving the cup of coke off the edge, and watch in anticipation as it lands directly on Tea's head as she drives past.

Tea begins screaming from lack of sight, and I watch as her go cart goes veering off the road, before smashing head on into a tree which had somehow appeared over the period of two minutes. I start cheering and dancing in victory, before turning back to see my Brother's alarmed face. His eyes are wide, and his jaw is dropped in shock.

"Bro, you need serious help," he stammers, as I start to kill off my laughing spree. I stop laughing after he says this, and my eyes go blank again. I clear my throat importantly, and walk slowly up to my younger bro, leering over his small form when I reach his side. "What are you…" he begins, but…

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" If only Mokuba had learnt over those past 11 years with living with me not to provoke or challenge my anger. If only he knew to keep his mouth shut after I did something I'd been dreaming of doing for ages. If only he had ran while he still had the chance. Maybe then he wouldn't be hanging by his shirt collar from the verandah railing.

"No one can hear your screams dear brother," I say, before noticing Joey stroll past me. He stops beside me, his eyebrow rising in confusion.

"So ah Kaiba…why's ya brother hangin' from da verandah?" he asks, scratching his backside. I shrug in return, before heading inside the go carting building. I find a nice driving simulator ride, and sit down in the seat. "Two bucks! RIP OFF!" I bellow loudly, after noticing the two-dollar sign beside the coin slot. I growl in defeat, before pulling out two dollars from my pocket. I insert the coin, and play this simulator driving game for what seemed like ages, until Yugi and co appear beside me. They seem to be trying to tell me something, especially the way Yugi's screaming "It's time to go Kaiba!" and how Mokuba's tugging at my arm to get meout the seat.

"Urrrggghhhh," I moan, before getting up off the driving seat, and wandering out the building looking like a zombie. I think that game must have liquefied my brain, coz I can't really think anymore.

"So, did we have a good day?" Yami asks from the driver's seat, when we're all sitting in the van. The whole van erupts in cheering, and a few people request to go again. I shudder at the thought, and rest my head on the back window. And so, we spend a while driving through all the traffic to reach my mansion. Once we arrive, I jump out and begin to laugh like a maniac yet again, and start pointing at the other idiots still seated inside the van.

"So Kaiba…we'll be around tomorrow morning again? Ok?" Yugi asked, after getting out of the van too. I stop laughing, and sneer loudly at him.

"In your dreams Yugi!" I hiss, now pointing at him instead. He backs up a little, but Mokuba comes in front of me and shoves my accusing hand out the way. "Sure Yugi. Come round same time tomorrow. We'll both see you then!" he said happily, waving to the van as Yugi got back in and Yami pulled out into the road.

"Mokuba…" I growl lowly, my voice sounding more like a growling bear than anything else. Mokuba must have noticed my rage level rising again, and ran back into the house before I could begin my yelling spree on him. I do my yelling spree anyway, but instead aiming it at the letterbox next to me. After hacking the letterbox to bits using my belt as a whip, I stroll to the front door, feeling ten times better. I wonder how well I'll be able to cope with tomorrow's death trip?

* * *

**Corad: Like I said, don't let these ppl onto a go kart...so, we had a few crashes, a few drink tossings and some insult throwing...even the coat ripping. I hope that was good enough for those who are still reading. Knowing me ppl won't read this anymore coz it took me too long to update. Anyway, if anyone's still reading, I thank you. The next chapter may be up soon, seeing it's planned in my head. Just a matter of finding time to write. I'll see you in the next chapter, and I promise it won't take as long to update. Toodles!**


	8. Cinderella What!

**Corad: Ok, I'm back...whether that's a good thing, I'll let you guys decide...thanks to the reviews some ppl left! I kinda got this idea formed in my head, and thought it would be funny to see it happen. So, I hope you find this ok!**

**Don't Own Yugioh...or that "Movie"...**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – "Cinderella What!"**

I feel my knees give way beneath me; my whole body dropping to the ground. "Yugi! How did you beat me!" I shout, clutching my hands to my thighs. Yugi is smiling from across the duelling arena, as if mocking my sudden loss. "It's not fair! I demand an answer!" I wail, pointing at the midget now. Yugi starts to chuckle, and wanders slowly over to me.

"Well, it's easy Kaiba. First I hijacked that lawn mower you've got in your garage, and then ran over your three blue eyes white dragon cards while you were asleep," Yugi states, holding out a hand to me to help me up. My eyes grow wide, and I scream to the sky, asking for the mercy I know will never come.

"It's not fair! I should have won! I am the better duellist! Why did I lose? (Whack) AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" My eyes shoot open, and I see my brother leaning over me. He is holding my duel disk and by the way it's positioned over my head, he had just hit me with it.

"Come on Seto! Yugi's here!" he whines, and it feels like he's hit me over the head again. "Get out of bed! The whole gang's outside waiting bro!" he finishes, placing the duel disk back onto my desk. He opens up the curtains in my room, and the sunlight is flooding in. How I despise sunlight…

"Fine," I growl unenthusiastically, and pull my sheets off me. I flick my hand at him to get him outta my room. He notices my bear like appearance and the hand-flicking thing, so leaves without question. Smart Kid…maybe he learnt his lesson never to judge my thoughts…or a repeat of yesterday will be in store for him.

I yawn widely, and stand up. I feel too tired to get up now, but knowing that Wheeler…he'll be up here next bombarding me with eggs or some other form of Joey based object. I snigger to myself, and wander over to my drawers and cupboard. I pull out some clean black pants and a clean long sleeved black shirt. For some strange reason I don't wear anything else but the two…and a coat of course. I remember my old faithful getting sucked into the wheels yesterday…how my poor, white beauty was mercilessly murdered at the hands of two morons…I will avenge you my coat. Duke and Tristan will pay for killing you… "They will pay," I growl out loud, my eyes turning to slits.

"Brother! Hurry up!" Mokuba is at it again. Pounding on the door trying to get me out. I roar like a bear and the pounding stops, replaced instead by loud, thumping footsteps fleeing down the stairs. I laugh quietly in victory, and go to my trench coat closet. I pull open the wooden doors, and look at my nice selection of coats. I still miss my old white one…nothing will ever replace the soft, white material and fine stitching…

"This one will do," I mutter, pulling out an exact look alike of my old white coat. In fact, it's so alike that some would think it was my old one…maybe it is? I shrug off the thought, and put it on. I take a quick glance at my blank face in the mirror, before I thrust open the bedroom door and walk out. I remember to lock it, because I don't want Rolland sneaking in again while I'm gone.

I make my way silently down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I see Rolland wearing a pink, frilly apron. I snort at the sight, and Rolland turns around, dropping the bowl of porridge grasped in his hands. I watch in slow motion as his face cracks, and he runs screaming out of the room, the front of the apron covering his face.

"Hey Bro…Yugi is out front waiting for us. He says bring money. I think that's all," Mokuba says loudly. I roll my eyes and wander over to the fridge, and pull open the door. I see the left over pancakes sitting neatly on a plate on a shelf. Deciding not to eat anything after all, and slam the fridge door and stroll out towards the entrance. Mokuba is at my heels, bouncing around behind me.

"Look Mokuba…I don't want to be part of this anymore…I would like to go back to work, and pay off that helicopter which was burnt to a crisp," I snarl, after just stepping outside the door. Mokuba leaps past me and runs towards the van. I hiss at the sight of Mokuba high fiving Yugi, and slam the front door in anger. I storm over to the van, my veins pulsing with rage.

"Oh, hey Kaiba," Yugi says happily, as I finally reach the van. I glance at him, boredom written across my face. He must have seen the expression, and didn't press on. "Well, if we're all here, how about we get going?" he suggests, and Wheeler opens the rolling door for Mokuba and I. I growl lowly, and climb in behind the middle seats, before sitting down at my usual spot at the back. Both Tristan and Duke are grinning stupidly at me, and I sigh in defeat.

"Here ya go Mokuba," Joey says, motioning to the spare seat. Mokuba leaps into the car, and the rolling door is closed with a loud slam. Yugi gets back into the front seat, and so Yami starts up the engine of the van again.

"Ok guys…wanna hear where we're going today!" he screams in joy, turning to us all. The van erupts in happy yells, and so Yugi clears his throat and shouts out the one thing I wish we weren't doing. "We're gonna watch 'A Cinderella Story' at the movies!" he calls. The whole van minus me all yell in excitement, but I start to moan before smacking my head on the window beside me.

The thought of Hilary Duff and the whole concept of girly movie watching is eating away at my sanity, and I know today will be living hell. "So, are we gonna have a good day or what!" Duke shouts out, and raises his fist in enthusiasm. The van cheers loudly again, and I shut my eyes, pushing sudden rage into the pit of my stomach.

And so, Yami somehow manoeuvres the vehicle down the main road and before we know it, we're parked at the cinema car park. Yami turns off the ignition, and everyone starts to get out. Once all the idiots are out, Yami locks the van and we all start to wander over to the automatic sliding doors of the building. I stay at the back, trying to keep a distance from them all so no one will think I'm related to them.

"Hey Bro…come up here!" Mokuba shouts, waving at me from 30 metres ahead. I turn away, pretending not to hear, but he runs past the others and soon grabs my hand. He begins to drag me up the front of the group, until I am officially part of the idiots again. I start to whimper in my head, watching hopelessly as they other 6 begin to make fools of themselves.

'It could be worse…Ishizu or that crazy idiot Malik…or Marik could be here' a voice in me head says, and I grunt in return. Mokuba gives me a strange look after I randomly grunt, but I glare down at him, that bear expression once again plastered on my face. The 8 of us eventually make it to the sliding doors of the cinema, and we step inside, air conditioning hitting my face. I shiver at the sudden drop of temperature.

"Quick, over here guys!" Yugi shouts in joy, running over to the ticket counter. I drag my feet behind the rest, and get into line to buy this stupid ticket. "Now, we all know what Movie we're seeing right?" Yugi asks loudly, and my heart stops beating. I know he's about to shout out the name of the movie…I just hope no one here knows me. "We're gonna see 'A Cinderella Story'" he shouts out, and I cry in defeat, grasping my head and dropping to my knees.

"Brother! You're making scene!" Mokuba hisses at me, and starts to prod me in my forehead. I stop wailing, and glare at him, one of my eyes twitching. He sees his mistake, and squeaks before running off to get protection from Yugi. I stand up after he's gone, and brush myself down from all the cinema dirt…if cinemas even have dirt…

I wait in line for less than five minutes when I hear a female voice behind me, her know-it-all accent burning into my brain. I take a sharp intake of breath, and turn around slowly, seeing Ishizu standing behind me with a smile planted on her face. I relax a little, after realising it was only her without her brother and his Yami.

"So Kaiba…I never thought I'd see you here," she says mystically, her eyes burning into my alarmed face. I grunt in return and look away from her…I wish I never looked over to the gaming section, because I can see both Malik and Marik riding one of those motorbike racing simulator things, and both are screaming and whacking each other.

I shudder as the two finish racing and leap off their motorbike things. Malik turns to face me and waves from across the room. I avert my eyes, pretending I don't know him. He and his Yami jog over to us, but I must have mercy thrown upon me for once and it's my turn to buy a ticket. I request a ticket to watch this chick flick, and the checkout guy gives me a funny look. I hiss in anger at him, complaining that I was forced into it.

Checkout guy nods in understanding, but as soon as I leave the ticket counter, I hear him snort in laughter. Stupid idiot…he doesn't know what it's like to personally know Yugi Motou. If only he knew… I look at my ticket, and see cinema 4 written on it…so I follow the directions on the walls until I am standing outside the cinema. The other idiots eventually catch up, all loaded with food. I roll my eyes…buying cinema food is so pointless…most of it ends up on the floor.

"Ok, let's get in and find a seat then," Yugi says loudly, his own hands loaded with a large drink and massive bucket of popcorn. I follow midget man into the dark theatre, and we find a reasonable seat at the back. We all settle down, and I realise after we're all seated that I'm stuck in between Tristan and Duke. My eyes grow wide at the realisation, and I let out a long, loud "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

To make matters worse, I see Ishizu, Marik and Malik all come into the cinema too and sit directly in front of us. And you thought that was bad…a picture of Hilary Duff wearing that dress of hers comes up on the screen. Yeah, I'm pretty sure my third desperate cry drifted out the theatre and into the main entrance of the building.

* * *

**Corad: Errr...sorry to anyone who likes that movie...I kinda needed a chick flick to shove in, and well...that was really the only one I could remember watching...all the other chick flicks I just switch off and imagine a better place...but yeah, I hope that chappie was stupid enough for you guys! Review if you have the time or want to, and I'll see yas in the next update...not sure when, but there will be an update...**


	9. It Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Corad: Man, I can't believe I haven't updated this in a year...I have chosen to continue though, thanks to a recent reviewer. Yami Roojii asked me to write more, so I did :) However, whilst writing this again, I forgot what happened in "A Cinderella Story", but no fear coz it's not really mentioned an aweful lot in this chapter. You'll see why XD Well, thanks to all the reviewers so far. I'll be suprised if you guys are still reading this. Probably not, but it doesn't matter. This chapter's for your Yami Roojii!  
**

**I don't own Yugioh, but I own the joyous invention known as Friendship Week...but that's really not anything to be proud about...also don't own Hilary Duff or any of her songs...or the "movie".  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – It just keeps getting worse**

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" I cry again, sagging my shoulders down while I realize just where exactly I'm situated. You thought watching "Cinderella Story" was bad enough…well now I'm surrounded by idiots, particularly the Duke and Tristan kind. Yes, they have barricaded me in the theatre…I have nowhere to run!

"Seto please, you're giving us unwanted attention again!" I hear Mokuba say over my loud wailing, his pathetic attempts at silencing me while the movie begins. He doesn't know the pain he causes me…well, he probably does, but Mokuba was always the one to side with Yugi. Even if Yugi leapt of a cliff I'm sure chimney-sweep Fred would go after him. Typical if you ask me. Let's all side with Midget Motou and get ourselves killed or thrown into oblivion! It'll be tones of fun…it you don't know, I'm being sarcastic…

"Learn to enjoy it, Rich Boy!" Oh, so now Wheeler is piping up. That's the last thing I need! Idiotic rambling, complimentary from the stupid blonde himself. I shoot him the biggest death glare I can muster across the row of seats, and he begins to quiet down, my message obviously penetrating his thick skull. If these morons want me to sit here for two hours watching Hillary Duff, and _enjoy_ it, they have another thing coming!

"Now guys, let's all just sit and watch the movie. I mean, that's why we came…to watch the movie…right?" Yugi states in his friendly, know-it-all way. It sickens me…

"Yugi is right. We must watch the film," Yami claims in his usual mystic, pharaoh based tone while grabbing a handful of popcorn from Yugi's large popcorn box. I watch as he stuffs it into his mouth, and eats it like a wild boar of some sort. I find it hard to decide what sickens me more now…Yugi's persistent nagging voice about the love of friendship or Yami's disgusting display of eating…if it can even be called that anymore.

"Humph, you idiots can watch this pathetic film, but I'm outta here," I snarl threateningly, rising to my feet to retreat out the door after my last thread of patience disintegrates. However, I can see a solid, starfish headed dimwit standing in my precious way to freedom through the dark. It's Yugi again…and the determined look on his face takes one simple guess to his intentions. It's quite funny really. His attempt will prove to be futile as I stride out the door in victory. The only problem is forcing my way past him. Things could become difficult if I'm not too careful.

"Kaiba, you said you'd watch the film! You can't leave while we on a friendship outing. It's defying the laws of friendship week!" he cries in that all-so-innocent tone of his. Doesn't this guy ever learn to shut it? He's acting so heroic and stuff…I mean, he's no hero. Well, I guess he is after saving the world and such on numerous occasions, but…No! No, he's not a hero! How dare he infiltrate my head with these thoughts of heroism! I won't allow it! Yugi is officially gonna crash and burn…by my hand! Bwa hahahahahahahah!

I take a moment to level my cackling mind back to normal, before glancing back down at Motou man. He's still looking up to me like the Holy being I so am. That geekish, determined face with that puny, lame smile…he's really pushing his luck now…

"Oh, so this thing has laws now, does it?" I mutter more to myself than anyone in particular. I cross my arms tightly over my chest and continue to glare down at Yugi. He's beginning to crack under my aggravated stare now. I gotta give him credit though. It's taking longer for this idiot to cower and flee than most. Usually by now Roland would have ran screaming from the mansion in his underwear, or Mokuba would've locked himself in the broom closet, weeping insistently about demons possessing me like he always does. It's quite sad really.

"Sure, this thing definitely has laws! It helps to keep party poopers like you within the group!" Tristan says loudly from his position on the cinema seat. I roll my eyes, ignoring that pointless comment and begin to force my way past Yugi. I don't manage to get anywhere though, because his taller, older, stupider self stands up and also acts as a road blockage. These guys would make perfect detour signs if you ask me.

"Kaiba, I know what you're planning! Don't think that I don't know what you're going to do. Leave my van tyres alone!" I give Yami a questioning look, wondering why he keeps thinking I'll deflate the van tyres while the last of my patience runs from my veins. I would happily scream at all these incompetent fools but my brother is grabbing hold of my sleeve, tugging on it with that annoying look again. The one that says "Please don't leave Aniki, or I'll cry again and drown everyone. And it'll be all your fault". Yes, it's that look again.

"Seto, you said you'd watch it! You can't leave now. Yugi has a point! Please just stay!" Mokuba pleads; tugging on my sleeve like it's a life support or something. The chronic tugging is really gonna crease my precious coat soon.

"I appear to be caught on something," I hiss sarcastically, yanking my arm away but still he remains latched onto it. Won't this kid ever give up? I think he's been spending too much time around Yugi. Starfish head never gives up, even if he looks like an idiot for still trying in useless situations. Situations such as these. The thought brings a cruel smirk to my face, because it's the truth. It always will be the truth. Heh…

"Seto!"

"Let go, Mokuba," I growl, my blue eyes narrowing and eyebrows lowering dangerously close to them. Even more so than usual.

"NO!"

"Will you two shut up already! We're missing da film!" Wheeler shouts over our loud arguing. I'm surprised nobody else in the cinema has complained about us yet. Maybe they're all scared of me or something. Seems likely, considering I've been known to kill numerous things while on a rampage in my helicopter. Most of the Domino inhabitants know by now that my anger leads to insane massacres if provoked. I guess they're all hoping I'll sort it out myself without their "input". For once these fools are being wise. Either that or our argument is more entertaining than this lame movie.

"Can it Wheeler! I decide when to shut it! Now let me past!" I shout in Yami's general direction, turning around only to find him gone. Oh, so Yami's allowed to leave but I'm not? That's just grand, that is! I'm about to head towards the door myself when I see the so called Pharaoh return, his arms hugging what appeared to be a giant, super sized bucket of popcorn. I can't see his face thanks to the bucket, but the hair…there's no mistaking that hideous hair over the top. Heh, I should start calling him bucket head. Better yet, I should super glue that bucket onto his head, so I never have to look upon his face again.

"I bought some more popcorn Yugi," I hear Yami mutter while he sits back down beside his Hikari. Why on earth he went and bought more popcorn is beyond me, but after I give up and settle myself back down on the seat, I cast an angry glance down along the floor and see it. The horrible mess only the Pharaoh could make…the spilt popcorn, smushed repeatedly into the cinema carpet, grease and butter staining the fine blue color. I cringe at the thought, just glad deep down that he hasn't been, and never will be allowed in my mansion. I can picture it now, Yami taking one tiny step inside my home, and a split second later the place will resemble like a bomb-shell.

"Ah, so you're staying now? Great!" Tristan exclaims in a happy tone, slapping me hard on the shoulder. I growl in loathing, gritting my teeth in the hopes to ward him away. He must have felt my murderous aura and decided to keep to himself, because now the lot of us are watching the movie again. It looks like Hilary can't find a decent dress…Aww, what a shame. Little princess can't fit into a little princess dress…big whoop! Who cares! Why am I even here anymore! This girly insanity is killing my brain…they get worked up about such stupid, lame issues. What's with these people? They bring shame to the name "Cinderella"!

During my fun musing of Hilary being fired out of a circus cannon and into a pile of broken glass and manure, I feel something lean across in front of me. I don't take much notice until I hear a small yelp and the sound of a cup being tipped out of the cup holder in the seat arm. It only takes me a few seconds to realize why my lap is suddenly drenched, and I turn my head slowly to glare at Duke, my eyes blank while arms are tightly crossed over my chest.

"Uh, sorry Kaiba! Let me clean it up for you!" Duke cries feebly, grabbing hold of the nearest material based thing to mop up the coke mess in my lap. Unfortunately for me, that material based thing just so happens to be the end of my trench coat. Why are my coats always the first to go?

"Oh damn! What happened!" Tristan shouts when he realizes what's happened. He leaps up in panic to help Duke, probably his way of ensuring the dice fool would survive another day without me ending his space-wasting life. But of course, Tristan can't do anything right. As he leaps up, the box of popcorn on his lap is tossed into the air, and it soars majestically for a bit, just like the cannon shooting Hilary Duff in my daydreams, before falling like a broken angel across my lap. Hmm, never had that combination before…popcorn and coke…on my lap…aggravating my rage to a point I can feel it bubbling up. Should I release it upon these mortals? Mokuba would have a nagging fit again if I caused more havoc than I should. And out of experience, his nagging fits have been known to last hours…hours turning into days, and days turning into weeks.

I sigh deeply, trying to remain somewhat calm as I stand, my arms still crossed tightly across my chest. I shove past the monkey and the gorilla trying to clean up their mess from my royal lap, and inch past Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Yami all still entranced in the Craperella Story to even notice. The sounds of Duke and Tristan's panicked whisperings as they argue over who will follow me seem to become muffled, maybe it's because of the rage drumming against my eardrums…or the fact that my breathing is becoming rugged and out of control again. Better get out of this cinema before I finally let loose.

Wandering slowly out the cinema, the blank face and crossed arms never once faltering, I stride my way towards the public toilets. It's not too far away, and with my current condition it's a bonus. I'd rather not let the public see me this way…with the coke and such splattered into my tight, black pants. It kind of sends the wrong image…and after just emerging from the Hillary Demon Duff movie, there are those who would like to abuse the situation and see how far they can take it before I finally crack.

Upon reaching the toilets, and push open the male door and step inside. It's completely empty, just the way I like it. No morons around to make matters worse. Quiet, peaceful serenity…heh, Serenity. I wonder what ever happened to that loud mouthed, cry-at-everything, pipsqueak. The thought just struck me that she'd disappeared without me realizing. If only I had realised. Maybe then I could have recorded it on my calendar as the happiest day of my life. Now, with a bit of wishful thinking and luck, maybe Wheeler will suddenly disappear on his own. Or I could arrange for his disappearance…yes, the possibilities are endless.

A smirk once again occupying my face, I don't notice the door creak open slowly. It's not until I hear heavy, stumbling footsteps approach do I turn around and growl inwardly at the annoying sight. Yes, this is the worst, possible sight to see right now. It only takes three guesses as to why the idiot is in here, looking at me in that dopey way of his.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" I snarl, grabbing hold of some paper towels from the container sitting on the wall. I begin to wipe up some of the coke mess when the blonde starts up on his rambling spree. I usually like to switch off in situations like these, but this time I find it quite hard. Not only because I hear the mentioning of Duke being sorry and such a few hundred times, but also the fact that Joey has grabbed some paper towel too. He's approaching me, closing in the gap and I'm fearing for my life. The last time Wheeler got this close Tristan went on one of his gossiping sprees, particularly to old man Motou who in turn, told the remainder of the geezers in Domino. I know for a fact it's the old people who spread rumors faster than their younger generations. Maybe because in their day and age, spreading rumors was the only fun thing to do, and they're still clinging onto their old "ways", too stubborn to let go and move on.

I cast another dirty glance in Wheeler's direction, hoping to use my death glare as a form of self defense, but still the blonde is too persistent and/or thick headed to realize it. He moves in closer, and reaches out to help wipe the coke from my lap.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" I hiss angrily, my clothes already tainted by Duke without the need of Joey to pollute it further. I take a step back, eyes narrowed dangerously as if I'm trying to burn a hole in the idiot's forehead.

"Duke and Tristan sent me out here to deal with ya! I'm here to help ya, Kaiba! Or are you too boneheaded to realize that!" he yells at me, the nature of the bathroom making his voice echo. It's a horrifying thing…his echoing voice.

"I don't need your help! Now get out!" I roar back, turning my back to the moron so I can dry myself in peace. I hear a bit of rustling behind me, hoping he's retreating to the door. But it's like always, what I hope happens, never does. In fact, it's the complete opposite.

"There's no way I'm leavin' until I take you back to the theatre! Yugi will start pestering me again!" Oh, so Wheeler finds faults in Yugi also…interesting…it still doesn't change anything. He could be just saying that, to lure me into a false sense of security. I've seen it happen quite a lot, particularly when I invite my "friends" over for a friendly chat, only to turn on my sprinklers when they enter the yard. If I'm lucky enough, the surveillance camera will capture them running around in circles trying to escape the spraying water. Afterwards, I can use that footage for my own enjoyment, or I can use it for black mail. I'm sure Zigfried doesn't want to look like a complete and utter moron screaming while trying to escape my sprinkler wrath. I'm telling you, perfect blackmail material.

"I told you before, dog, I don't need help!" I retort after ending my wondrous reminiscing, hoping that maybe this time, Joey will in fact, get lost. I really don't want to soil my boots as well by physically kicking him out the door. That's the last thing I need.

"And I told _you_ before Kaiba, that I ain't leaving!" he continues to argue, stepping towards me again. I hiss as he starts wiping up the brownish, liquid based mess from my expensive clothes. I can't stand the contact, and start wrestling the paper towels off him. Hopefully brute force will get his stupid brain to understand that nobody touches Seto Kaiba and lives to tell the tale. Well actually, Mokuba's an exception considering he's just a smaller version of myself. Heh, what a genius idea…Mokuba…is a smaller version…of myself. Yes, I'll give him a haircut and dye his hair brown as soon as I'm free of this current insanity. Speaking of which, it seems Wheeler is failing in this little wrestling battle we have going on. Excellent…

"Hey dare (there) Kaiba, can you level it down a lil bit," he complains as I twist his wrist around. He drops the paper towel, along with his own dignity as I shove him backwards. He collides with the wall, and I begin to laugh loudly, once again the nature of the bathroom making it echo. People passing by outside would probably think an escaped loony is in here thanks to the chronic cackling. Well, there is an escaped loony, but it's not me. I'm only laughing…

"That wasn't nice, Rich Boy!" Wheeler shouts, pushing himself off the wall with an elbow…the same elbow which only seconds later connects with the soap dispenser by accident. I stop laughing as a string of yellow liquid soap is squirted out, splattering onto my face and black shirt front, the horrible sickening splat-noise silencing the bathroom entirely.

"Wheeler," I growl quietly, glaring at him through murderous eyes while the yellow hand soap slides slowly down my face. It's quite an uncomfortable feeling really…the soap sliding that is. With a bit of luck, I'll never have to experience it again.

"Oh…uh, sorry Kaiba," Blonde boy starts up, looking sheepish and like a complete fool the way he's hovering near the wall, unsure of what to do. I'm about to kill him when the elbow hits the soap dispenser again.

"Wheel…errrrr…" I hiss, my famous eye twitch happening while more soap makes its way down my cheek. I can feel it soaking into my shirt somehow, adding onto the annoyance of the coke/popcorn mess still contaminating my pants. I will seriously murder this moron…I can feel it coming.

"Uh, no need to panic…all we gotta do is dry it, and you'll be fine," he says quickly, and I can tell he's panicking. He knows I have power to eliminate his worthless life. He's probably aware too that his future peaceful sleeps have been shattered. "'Ere, come use dis thing!" He drags me by the arm over to one of those hand drying things, also sitting on the wall. Before I have time to protest he's pushed the button and the dryer's started up. It's blowing hot air at me, and I growl in impatience at the uselessness of it.

"Is this the best you've got, Wheeler?" I snarl, feeling the soap in my shirt begin to heat up slightly. That's a good sign I believe. It means the soap will start to dry and evaporate back into the worthless atmosphere it originated from. Ridding my poor shirt of the toxic grime…that's what I need right now.

"Well uh, just stand dare (there) for a bit! I'll get some wet towels," he mutters and I hear him pulling out more paper towels from the dispenser. Next I hear the water running full-bore and before I realize I feel a cold, wet object plastered against my soap covered cheek. It sends a chill down my spine. "Heh, see, it's coming off. You just gotta…uh-oh."

I quirk my eyebrow at him when he suddenly stops cleaning away the soap, and see his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I begin to wonder whether he's finally realised his days…no wait, _hours_ are limited, until the warm soap on my front suddenly turns scorching hot. Oh great…what now.

Shooting a quick glance down at my chest, I see the problem. Most would laugh at it, but not me. Probably because I'm the one experiencing it. I know if it happened to Yugi, I'd be bawling my eyes out due to laughter, but because I'm the victim here…

"What are you standing there for Wheeler? Get some damn water!" I shout, feeling the soap begin to burn…literally. I partially watch the blonde klutz fumble around with the taps. However, most my attention is set upon the small fire erupting on my front. I need to put it out before it gets any bigger and does serious damage. One thing occurs to me while I fan the flames with my hands and wait for Joey to bring some water…yes, one simple thing…which_ idiot _made inflammable soap!

"'Ere Kaiba!" Joey screams in panic, once again residing at my side. He's holding an old coke cup full of water. I begin to wonder where he got the cup when suddenly he hurls it at me. It hits my front and the water splashes over the small flames created by the dastardly soap. I sigh in relief when the water smolders the soap fire, hearing it hiss softly while steam begins to rise to the ceiling. Both Wheeler and I are relieved now…that is, until it burst into flames again. The only difference being this time, is that the flames are about twice the size.

"DARGH! Who made this water flammable! Is every damn thing in this damn forsaken bathroom inflammable!" I scream, tearing off my coat and letting it free fall to the floor, my main priority set to saving myself…and the hair. This hair must be the most expensive hair in the whole of domino…but moving on…

"Nyeah, Kaiba!" I hear Wheeler shout, trying to get close enough to help me somehow. How the moron thinks he'll be able to help me now, is beyond me. I choose to ignore him for the time being, more intent of ripping off my flaming shirt. Once it's been rapidly torn off over my head, I throw it to the ground, watching as the flames continue to lick at my once beautiful shirt. Alright, this fire's gonna pay…no one picks on my clothes and gets away with it!

"DIE!" I hiss in fury, smashing my foot down into the flames to smother it. I mean, I can't exactly leave it like that, can I? It'd eventually catch the whole cinema on fire…but maybe that's not such a bad thing? It'll mean Yugi and friends can never drag me here again. But still, I do the good citizen thing and begin to put the fire out. Within a few minutes of chronic, anger-based screaming, swearing and insult throwing, the fire is finally out. My poor innocent shirt though…

"It's ruined!" I wail, collapsing on my knees and bringing my shirt up close. I'm not sure what possessed me exactly, but I find myself hugging the charcoaled heap. Wheeler's trying to make his way out the door by the sounds of things. He knows this is his fault. And he's being smart for once and fleeing like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Maybe we should be going back to the movie now, Kaiba?" he suggests quietly, before I hear the door slam shut. Good, he's gone…about time too. Sighing, I pick myself up off the floor and retrieve my coat, somewhat thankful that it didn't get burned to ashes, unlike my shirt. Slipping it over my now bare shoulders, and make my way slowly out the bathroom and back towards the Hilary Bluff film. By the time I arrive at the right theatre and walk down the aisle in the dark before sitting down between Duke and Tristan again, I look up at the screen to see Hilary and some random guy kiss. After that, the ending credits start rolling down the screen.

Ok then…so I missed most the film, had my pants drenched, my shirt burned and ruined for life, and my boots partially destroyed and for what? What exactly did I achieve?

"That was so beautiful," Tristan says, sniffling beside me. Duke agrees with him, still situated on my other side. It's quite pathetic really. Quite pathetic indeed. I continue to watch the credits roll down the screen, wondering when we'll be making a move to leave. All the other viewers have left, probably escaping while they still have the chance. But NOOOOO…we gotta wait until the whole damn thing's finished before we get to leave. Maybe Starfish head is too scared to wander up the dark aisle…that's what the small lights lining the aisle are for, genius!

"Ok, well…did everyone enjoy that?" Yugi asks, finally standing up once the screen had gone black and the dim lights came back on. Everyone minus myself are all cheering like usual in response to Yugi's question. It's quite a stupid question if you ask me. Of course they would have enjoyed it! They're all alike, so if Yugi liked it, so would the other dimwits!

"We should get going Yugi…Grandpa wanted the van this afternoon, remember," I hear Pharaoh boy state, and I smirk inwardly. Yes, finally I can go back to the comforts of my home! Standing up quickly, I head towards the exit again, my burnt shirt still clutched in my fist tightly. I wait for no one, not even 'Mini Me', which I remind myself to give a haircut once back at the mansion. Within minutes I'm out in the car park, standing beside the van impatiently.

The impatience isn't coming from the idiocy of this trip, or having to wait for them to get their asses moving out the cinema. No, it's a result of the persistent Cinema manager, nagging at me about "dress codes" and such. I ask myself what's the point of following someone and nagging them about suitable clothing if they're leaving the premises. I mean, why the heck did he insist to follow me out here?

It takes quite a while to persuade the manager that the black, charcoaled thing in my hand was once my shirt, and finally he must have understood and wandered off. Either that or he spotted Yugi and co arriving. Maybe he's suffered the same fate as me in the past? If so, I wonder what horrible experiences Midget Motou put _him_ through…

"Eager to leave, are we Kaiba? Uh…what happened to your shirt?" Yugi suddenly asks me, pointing at my bare chest. I roll my eyes, and tap the large sliding door on the side of the van in silence. If he wants answers, he can ask his ape headed friend. It was that blonde's fault to begin with, so he can have the trouble of explaining it. Triangle brain notices my impatient and silent manner, so goes to unlock the door in haste. Within minutes we're all seated inside the van, and Yami starts up the engine. As soon as the engine fires up, so does the chipmunk sounding song on the radio. Yes, there's absolutely no way of escaping her. She's everywhere!

"Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned. 'Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect, trying to fit a square into a circle was a lie. I, defy." Oh great…just bloody great…not only is watching her "act" enough, but it seems fate wants to prolong my suffering. Now she's _singing_! If it even is singing! Sounds like a dying cat! But no, not ever Hilary Duff's song was enough torture for me. As we begin speeding down the street, Yami turns the volume up and everyone starts singing along to it! It's horrible!

"Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams. Let is wash away, my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean!" everyone sings, all out of tune and the timing's way off. I growl in defeat and squint my eyes closed, trying to block it all out. It's quite funny really, because this song has completely _destroyed_ my sanity, and I sure as hell wanna scream…scream at these morons! Eventually the song dies down and it goes silent for a bit…but then another Hilary based idiotic "song" comes on, and I begin to discover a horrible truth…this isn't the radio anymore…no…it's a CD…YUGI'S CD!

So, my prolonged suffering keeps going until we reach my mansion. As the van slows down at the driveway I shout at Mokuba to open the door. Once open, I scream at him to get out before shifting his seat out my way. I leap out the van and land on the pavement, before storming towards the front door. I hear Yugi and co bid me a good day whilst also claiming they'll be here again tomorrow. Oh no they won't! I'll have to get my sprinkler system set up ready for them. Hehehehehe….Hahahaha…. "BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh insanely, once inside my own home. I make my way up to my private bathroom, still laughing like an escaped loon while my mind's set on having a nice, warm, relaxing bath…yes, Yugi will pay…he will pay with his _life_…savings…he can start by replacing my shirt.

* * *

**Corad: There you have it...another idiotic episode completed. Don't you find it funny how trouble seems to follow Kaiba whenever he's with Yugi and friends? Maybe that's why he doesn't like them O.O If anyone's wondering what triggered the coke to be spilt in the first place, Duke was reaching over Kaiba to get some of Tristan's popcorn. But as you read, things went from bad to worse, to finally chaotic. Another thing, sorry to any Hilary Duff fans. I didn't mean to bash her so much, but this is Seto we're dealing with...once he dislikes something he shows it. Finally, there was a mentioning of Zigfried in here. If you're unsure who he is, he's basically another of Kaiba's rivals with long, pink hair. I'm pretty sure too that his name is based off Sigfried and Roy...well, to anyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it. I am unsure when the next update will be. Probably when I get inspiration again lol. But hopefully I'll see you all there in the next chapter. Toodles :)  
**


End file.
